Wordgirl's Life Story Series
by KimDWil71
Summary: Wordgirl is now 90 years old and begins to write a book about her life story. Hope you like it. I don't own any of the charaters from Wordgirl. This is also the final book in the Family Series. Warning: Charater deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Wordgirl's Life Story Series

Part 1:

(In Earth years, it's been several years since Wordgirl has been to Earth. She had told everyone, before she and Tobey left that they wouldn't come back to visit. But she did come back, from time to time and witnessed several events, like the Charlene's graduation from college and wedding to her husband, Michael Markas and the birth of her newest grandchildren, Owen and Charles.)

(Since then, she and Tobey have been living on Lexicon, but at the age of 85, Wordgirl/Becky became a widow when her beloved husband and the last of her Fab Five villains, Tobey McCallister the Third, died and for the next five years, she lived on Lexicon alone and depressed.)

(Then one day, she decides to write a book on her life and she decides that the best thing for her to do is to return to Earth for the remainder of her life, but she won't go empty-handed. She decides to take along the remains of her entire Lexicon family, Tobey, and her beloved sidekick, Capt. Huggyface, with permission granted by his offspring and their families, Huggy's mate, Lillybud is to stay on Lexicon.)

(So after the remains of her loved ones are taken aboard a ship and after packing any and all personal treasures, Wordgirl gets into the radiation suit that protects her from the floating Lexonite, that was designed and created by her husband, the late Tobey and her friend, the late Steven Boxleitner, the former Dr. Two-Brains.)

(Huggy's son, BJ is taking Wordgirl home. He's there, alongside his own offspring.)

Wordgirl/Becky: BJ, are you sure you don't mind me taking your father's remains back to Earth with me? (BJ says, that's is what my father would've wanted. Earth was his real home.) Ok. Thanks and I'll be sure he's buried somewhere special. (BJ, I know he will be.) (Several weeks later, they arrive on Earth and in the city of Fair City, close to the city's Cemetery.) I'll miss you BJ. You take care and I'll see to it that your father, Capt. Huggyface is properly buried in a special place. (BJ, thanks and good luck.) Thanks. (She then goes to rebury all of her loved ones, from her Lexicon family members, to Tobey and Capt. Huggyface.) (And even though Wordgirl is now 90 years old, she still possesses her super powers and buries them in no time flat, not as fast as when she was 10, but faster then most people her age.) (She then stands back and looks over their graves and then she decides to pay a visit to the rest of her loved ones, who are also buried here as well.) Hello everyone, I'm back once again and this time, I'm here to stay until the day I die. I'm not sure when that will be, but I'm 90 years old now and it may be soon. (As she stands there, watching over the graves of her loved ones, she hears a familiar voice out in the near distance and she sees a familiar figure, standing over a grave site as well and she slowly walks over to the person.) Violet?

Violet: (She hears her name from a very familiar voice and turns around.) Becky!

(They then go to hug one another.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm so happy to see you, Violet.

Violet: Likewise. So when did you get here?

Wordgirl/Becky: Just a little while ago. BJ, Huggy's son brought me home.

Violet: Does that mean you're going to be staying on Earth for the rest of your life?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, it does. I had decided to bring back the remains of my Lexicon family, along with Huggy and… Tobey. He died when we were 85, back on Lexicon.

Violet: I'm so sorry for your loss. I know how you feel. I lost Scoops back when we were 87. I mean, we both lost Scoops. He and I were husband and wife, but he was one of your best friends as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's true. He was.

Violet: So…

Wordgirl/Becky: So…

Violet: Do you have a place to stay?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not really. I just arrived.

Violet: Well, would you like to come and live with me? I can always use the company. I was staying with my son, Tommy for awhile and then, he got very sick.

Wordgirl/Becky: Is he alright?

Violet: He's fine, for now. But he's got a bad heart and Stacy told me that his doctor said that he won't live past 80 years.

Wordgirl/Becky: How old is Tommy?

Violet: He's 74 now. His children are all married and he's a grandfather now as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're a great grandma now?

Violet: Yeah. It's great. Actually, his oldest son, Zachary is 52 years old. Zachary's daughter, Tara is now 33 and she has three kids. His son, Carl is now 29 and he has two kids.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, does that also make you a great-great grandma?

Violet: Yep. I'm blessed to have met my great-great grandchildren. That's just Tommy's son's family too. Don't forget that he has three other kids and that also means that he has more grandchildren. And that's just Tommy's family. I also have Liam's family and Holly's family.

Wordgirl/Becky: You and I share Holly's family.

Violet: That's true. So what are you planning on doing for the rest of your life?

Wordgirl/Becky: I would like to write a book about my life story. And in it, I will talk about all the wonderful people I've come to know and love.

Violet: I would very much love to read it.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know how long it'll take me to write it but hopefully, we'll both be able to read and enjoy it. I know my granddaughter, Molly is now working in the museum library. I'm going to ask her if she'll display it in her library.

Violet: I'm sure she will. Actually, her own daughter is now working there as well. We can go by there tomorrow to see how they're doing.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sounds good.

(Violet and Becky leave the cemetery together and head over to where Violet is living now.)

(The next day, they pay a visit to the museum library and as they walk in, they see TJ's daughter, Tabitha, who's now 67 years old.)

Tabitha: Aunt Becky! You're home again. (She runs over and greets her father's adopted sister.) How are you doing?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm doing great. I just returned home and I'm going to be staying here for the rest of my life.

Tabitha: How's Uncle Tobey?

Wordgirl/Becky: Uncle Tobey died when we were 85 and still living on Lexicon. But I brought his remains back with me, along with many others, and he's now buried in the city cemetery. If you want to go and see him, that's where he'll be.

Tabitha: I see. I'm sorry for your loss. Did you know that my father died like a few years ago? And then, my mother?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I'm upset when I heard that my baby brother had died. I miss him and my parents. They really cared well for me and Huggy. So, I'm going to go and visit my granddaughter, Molly and see what she's up to and all.

Tabitha: Ok. See you later, Aunt Becky. I'll tell Tim 3rd that you came by here.

(Becky and Violet walk into the library.)

Molly: Grandma? (She runs over to Becky and she gives her a hug.) I'm so happy to see you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm happy to see you too. How are you doing, Molly? I heard that your own daughter is now working here as well.

Molly: That's true. Nadine, come over here.

Nadine: (Becky's great granddaughter and Molly's oldest of three kids.) Hello. You must be my great grandmother, Becky McCallister, the first Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. Do you posess our powers too?

Nadine: I sure do and I spent like 8 years of my life battling crime as well. And, I just got married not too long ago. His name is Edwin Herdsman.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, Wordgirl the 4th? You make me so proud. And congratulations on your new marriage. So Molly, is your brother doing?

Molly: Joshua? He's doing great. He took over at the Chuck's Sandwich Shoppe. And he's training his son, Mack, to run it now. Mack is 17. Did you hear that my other grandma died?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I'm so sorry to hear that. So Molly, where are your other kids?

Molly: Well, my sons, Barry and Larry are both 18 and they are in college now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, I seemed to have missed an awful lot since I went to live on Lexicon.

Molly: So what are you going to be doing for the rest of the day?

Wordgirl/Becky: I need to reconnect with the rest of my family and the families of my friends.

Molly: If you are wondering where my mom is, she and my dad are now living with Uncle Teddy and Aunt Holly.

Wordgirl/Becky: That will be such a treat to see my son and oldest daughter together.

Violet: As well as my daughter.

Wordgirl/Becky: Then I want to see what Charlene is doing these days.

Violet: I can tell you what Liam and Rebecca are doing too.

(For the rest of the day, Becky and Violet go around town and Becky visits her children and their families and the families of her friends.)

(Back at Violet's house, she and Becky are having dinner.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So, you never told me what's going on with Eileen and Hunter.

Violet: Eileen died when we were 64. She had a massive aneurysm in her brain and she just died. Hunter died just two years ago. His heart gave out on him. He was living with his daughter, Sophia and her family. Ian, Eileen's husband, is still alive, but moved back to South America after Eileen died. Travis, Ashley, and Marla are still in town with their families. And I have to tell you something that Hunter told me. He told me that the reason he and Victoria didn't have anymore children after Sophia was born was because she had developed ovarian cancer and both of her ovaries were removed. He said that they could've adopted more children but had lost the desire to for awhile, but then when they did decide to try it, Victoria was diagnosed with breast cancer and they had decided to give up the idea of adoption.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh Man. Why didn't Victoria tell us this?

Violet: You remember what kind of person Victoria was. She wanted to always be the best and if people knew she was weak and all, she wouldn't feel like she's the best anymore.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I think I need to go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning, Violet.

Violet: Ok. Goodnight, Becky. (She then runs over and hugs her best friend.) Becky, I just want to say that I'm glad that you're home again and that you're always going to be my best friend, for all eternity.

Wordgirl/Becky: I feel the same about you too, Violet.

(They hug again and then Becky heads to bed for the evening.)

(Throughout the rest of the week, Becky learns about the fate of those she left behind. From Rebecca, she learned that her mother, Beatrice Boxleitner, the former Lady Redundant Woman, died 25 years ago. She also learned from Rebecca that Ms. Question and Timmy Timbo had gotten married a few months after Becky and Tobey went to Lexicon and remained married for 15 years until Ms. Question died at the age of 76. Timmy Timbo lived for another 20 years alone.)

(She learned that all of her former villains had died years ago.)

(One day, Becky and Violet decide to take a trip to the cemetery and Becky brings hordes of flowers and sets them down on all the graves of her loved ones, family, friends, and former villains.)

Violet: So what's going to happen now?

Wordgirl/Becky: Starting tomorrow, I'm going to begin to write my book.

Violet: I know, if you write it, it's going to be a masterpiece.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I haven't seen you paint since I've been here.

Violet: I have arthritis. I can't really paint anymore. Did I tell you that Holly's second son, Steven is running the art gallery?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, you must be so proud of him.

Violet: I am. Steven's a very gifted artist, just like Holly.

Wordgirl/Becky: And just like his Grandma Violet. Not his Grandma Becky.

(They hug and giggle on their way home.)

The End…for now

Next will be the beginning of Wordgirl's Life Story


	2. Chapter 2

Wordgirl's Life Story Series

Part 2: The Story Begins

(Becky has gotten up early one morning and decided to begin to write her book about her life.)

Violet: Morning Becky, so are you going to begin your book?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I am. Thanks for the breakfast this morning.

Violet: I want my best friend to have the fuel she needs to write an excellent book.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's why you're my best friend for all eternity.

Violet: And I feel the same about you too, Becky. I'm going to run some errands today. Will you be alright?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll be fine. Thanks.

(Violet leaves the house for a few hours to run some much needed errands and then Becky heads to the living room to begin her book.)

_My Life Story_

_By: Rebecca Botsford-McCallister_

_AKA Wordgirl_

_Chapter 1: Lexicon_

_My early life on Lexicon was very short. I was born to Norro and Minna Laria. I was their only child, although I had a lot of family members like grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, the whole works. I believed that they loved me very much and I know I loved them a lot as well. When I was a year old, my parents and I were attending a special launching with famous Monkey Space Pilot, Capt. Huggyface. I must've wandered away from my parents and found myself wandering around the launching platform. Like all young children at that age, I was curious of the spaceship and wanted to explore it. But like all children, at the age, I grew tired and fell asleep on board the ship. To this day, I still wonder how come no one saw me enter the ship at the beginning. But anyway, to make a long story short, I woke up and Capt. Huggyface saw me and he had lost concentration on his flying and we crash-landed on Earth, where we spent the next 17-18 years together, living with an Earth family. _

_When I was 18, after graduating from my high school on Earth, Capt. Huggyface and I returned to Lexicon, after it was repaired by my fiancé, at the time, Tobey McCallister, who also came with us. He's the first Earthling to ever visit Lexicon. When we returned, I had learned that Capt. Huggyface had a large family that had missed him for the last 17-18 years and that he also had a girlfriend, Lillybud. In the two years we were there, Tobey and I learned a whole lot about the planet and it's culture and all. Tobey and I introduced an Earth food to the people; Sandwiches. They had never heard of such a meal. But when Tobey and I introduced it, it became a hit like in less than a day. I had also learned some history about the planet, like when I was living on Earth, a terrible plague hit Lexicon that was called 'The Lexiconian Flu' and it wiped out a huge portion of the population, including all the members of my Lexicon family. I was 6 or 7 when it began and I was 9 or 10 when it ended. I feel fortunate that I wasn't there to perish along with them, but I also feel quite guilty and sad that I never got to meet any of them and to learn about my Lexicon family. Thankfully, I had my Earth family still. _

_Then when I was about 24, I had been asked to return to Earth to be a witness in a trial and I had brought my Earth mother, my husband, Tobey, two of my children, and several former villains along with me. It was great to let some more of those I've grown to love, on Earth, see where I came from and they all had a great time while there. They had asked to go back for more visits, but I never got around to do so again. _

_Then when I was 50, after our youngest child had graduated from high school, Tobey and I moved back to Lexicon and we stayed there together until his death at age 85. For five years, I remained there until I decided to head back home to Earth and I brought with me, the remains of my whole Lexicon family, my deceased husband, and the remains of my beloved sidekick, Capt. Huggyface. _

_Lexicon was and still is a wonderful planet. Full of fields of plants and so unspoiled. I don't think any of the animals on Lexicon face the same fate as those on Earth. What I'm saying is that Lexiconians don't overkill their wildlife and so there are no animals facing unnatural extinctions due to human development. And the citizens are so approachable and friendly. They do have their issues from time to time, but nothing like on Earth. I'm not saying that Lexicon is better than Earth, it's just people have learned to get along better. Lexicon is also probably like 10000 years older than Earth and civilization is about 1000 years older. Lexicon has three moons circling it, with only two of them with people living on them. The third is usually used as a temporary prison planet, before being taken to the prison planet, Millina. And Lexicon does have it's downsides. Circling it in space, along with the three moons, are a collection of red space rocks, which are Lexiconite in it's pure form. I've had experienced it's effects many times. And before I left to go back to Lexicon at age 50, my late husband, Tobey and another former villain/friend, Dr. Steven Boxleitner, designed and made me a radiation-like suit so I can be safe while passing by the red rocks and not feel the effects and it works. I thank Tobey and Doc all the time, even now, after they had both passed on. _

_Well, that's Lexicon. What a wonderful planet to be born onto. But I love my adopted home, Earth just as much, if not, more so. _

(After Becky finishes with chapter 1 of her book, Violet comes home from running her errands.)

Violet: Hey Becky, I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch today?

Wordgirl/Becky: Great, I can use a break from writing my book here.

Violet: What did you write so far?

Wordgirl/Becky: I just wrote about Lexicon. Would you like for me to read to you, what I wrote?

Violet: You can read it to me during lunch, at Chuck's Sandwich Shoppe.

Wordgirl/Becky: Great idea. Let's go.

(They enter Chuck's Sandwich Shoppe and are greeted by his stepson, Matthew, who's married to Becky's oldest daughter, Stephanie McCallister-Guy.)

Matthew: Hey, Mrs. McCallister. I heard you had come home. My daughter, Molly told Steph and I.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's true. How are you and my daughter doing these days?

Matthew: We're doing fine. Steph and I are up there in age, but we're doing great. Did you get to meet our granddaughter, Nadine?

Wordgirl/Becky: I sure did. She's very beautiful. I heard she's married now as well.

Matthew: Yep. We're waiting for any news about whether or not she and her husband are expecting.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, don't pressure her. It'll happen when it happens. So, I heard that your son, Joshua is running this sandwich shop now.

Matthew: Yep, and we're both training my grandson, Mack. He wants to run the sandwich shop one day as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know that your step-dad and your step-uncle would be so proud of you now.

Matthew: Thanks. He's graduating from high school next June.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll be sure to be there.

Matthew: So can I take your order?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, please. I'll take a PB&J. And a glass of chocolate milk.

Matthew: And for you, Mrs. Ming?

Violet: I'll take a Tofu Melt and iced tea with lemon.

Matthew: Coming right up.

(Just then, Stephanie comes walking into the resturant and she sees her mother, Becky.)

Stephanie: Mom, I'm so happy to see you. (She hurries over to hug her mother.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm so happy to see you too, Baby. No matter how old you kids get, you'll always be my babies.

Stephanie: Thanks. I heard from Molly that Dad died. I went to the cemetery and visited his grave. Thanks for not leaving him buried on Lexicon.

Wordgirl/Becky: I knew it was a good decision to bring his remains home again.

Stephanie: So I also heard that you're going to be writing a book about your life story. I think that's a great idea and I know if you were to sell it, you would be sold out.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm thinking of writing one and placing it into the museum library as well.

Stephanie: Great. Well, I have to go now. I'll see you all later. Maybe you, Teddy, Charlene, and I can get together and have dinner?

Wordgirl/Becky: A special dinner with my beloved children? That will be the best. And maybe we can also visit your father together as well.

Stephanie: That will be great, Mom. (Hugs her mother.) I love you, Mom.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you too, Stephie.

(Stephanie then leaves the sandwich shop and heads over to the museum library.)

Violet: So, you were going to read some of your story?

Wordgirl/Becky: So, I am. (She then reads to her friend, Chapter 1 of her book.) So what do you think?

Violet: It's great. I love it. And I know others will also.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Violet. I always love to hear the encouragement from my friends. Oh, you never told me about what happened to Eugene and his family.

Violet: Sorry. Eugene and Emma moved back and they are living with Bethany and her husband. Scoops and I had dinner with them like two months before he died.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm still so sorry to hear about Scoops. You know that I really liked him when we were kids.

Violet: I know you did. And part of me always felt guilty that he chose to be with me and not you.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's ok. I ended up married to a great guy who started off being one of my villains.

Violet: I forgot to ask, do you still have your powers?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I do. I just don't want to use them too much anymore. The only one I still use a lot is my power of vocabulary. The rest, I don't need to use anymore.

Violet: Can you still transform?

Wordgirl/Becky: I probably can, but like I said about my powers, I just lost the desire to do so.

Violet: So when are you going to start on Chapter 2 of your story?

Wordgirl/Becky: Probably after lunch today.

Violet: Ok. I'm going to go and visit Tommy today. He hasn't been feeling well and I need to make sure my oldest son is doing ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: Is Stacy still with him?

Violet: Yeah, but I'm still his mother and I want to be there for him.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, I'm sorry about the time you first became pregnant with Tommy. I was so worried about how well you and Scoops were going to be as teen parents. But I can see that you both were great parents.

Violet: I understood your concerns. Scoops and I were very young parents. And I admit, there were times that it was hard, but Scoops and I were glad to have him. He is one of three great kids. Liam and Holly are the other two great kids.

Wordgirl/Becky: That they are. And Holly is my daughter-in-law and the mother of some of my grandchildren. But Stephanie, Teddy, and Charlene are great kids as well.

(Later that day, they leave the sandwich shop and Violet takes Becky home, before heading to visit her oldest son, Tommy Ming, who's now 74 years old.)

The End…for now

More to come…


	3. Chapter 3

Wordgirl's Life Story Series

Part 3: The Story Continues

(As Becky sits to write more of her story, the phone in Violet's house begins to ring.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello, this is Violet Ming's house, this is her friend, Becky McCallister speaking, may I help you?

Travis: Hi, this is Travis Riviera.

Wordgirl/Becky: Travis? You're Eileen's son. How are you doing?

Travis: I'm doing ok. I heard that you were back and that you are writing a book about your life.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right.

Travis: So are you going to include my mother in your story?

Wordgirl/Becky: Of course I am. So how's Sophia and your kids doing? And how are your sisters?

Travis: We're all doing fine. Well, I have to go now. I'll talk to you later and perhaps, my sisters and I can visit you one day.

Wordgirl/Becky: That will be very nice, Travis. And you can tell me more about what happened to your mother. My friend, Violet told me that she died from an aneurysm, but maybe you know more about what happened.

Travis: Yes, I do. My father left a little after my mother died and went to live in Argentina, near the rest of his family. Marla, Ashley, and I keep in contact with him all the time.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. It was great talking to you. I know this is very late, but I'm sorry about the loss of your mother. She was a great woman.

Travis: Thanks. And your condolenses are always welcomed.

(They end their phone call and Becky goes to start the second chapter of her book.)

_My Life Story_

_By: Rebecca Botsford-McCallister_

_AKA Wordgirl_

_Chapter 2: My Earth Family_

_The Botsfords_

_The Botsfords were my Earth family. They are the best people I could ever be adopted by. I will never forget my parents, Tim and Sally Botsford, my brother, TJ Botsford, and even, my grandfather, Bampy Botsford. They loved me so much that they treated me the same as they treated my brother, TJ Botsford, who is their natural-born child. _

_My mother, Sally Botsford was the greatest mother I could ever have. She's not my biological mother, but she treated me as if I was her biological daughter. She was District Attorney of Fair City and she helped to put away pretty much all of my villains. But she was fair and kind and once she even rallied all of the city's villains together to go and battle another villain, the alien dictator, Miss Power and her sidekick, Colonel Gigglecheeks. My mother may have been kind and fair, but she made sure that TJ and I made good choices and she would punish us if we got out of line. She was always able to break up fights between TJ and I. And she was tough, but fair, on those who broke rules. She was scared of a few things, like my late husband's robots and the giant sandwich press that was once controlled by my daughter, Stephanie's late stepfather-in-law, Chuck. There were times that my mother had doubts about her career choice and she even once quit her job and tried to become a housewife, but she clearly missed her job and I had to help her realize that. I love my mother and I know she always meant well, but there were times that she would become quite smothering to both TJ and I. And she was very smart and it always made me wonder why she never noticed that I was Wordgirl, before I told her and my father. And I remember once, after my battle with Miss Power, my mother said that she hoped that I grew up to be just like Wordgirl, and that made me so happy to hear, that it made me shed tears of joy and happiness. So like I said, my mother, Sally Botsford was the greatest mother I could ever ask for. _

_My father, Tim Botsford was the greatest dad I could ever have. And, like my mother, he's not my biological father, but he treated me the same as he treated my brother, TJ. He didn't have a job outside the house and spent most of his time cooking and cleaning, while my mother worked. He always liked it when I helped him with words and definitions and he always found a way to spend time with TJ and I, even though we didn't always liked where he took us. He was very encouraging as well and always optimistic about everyone and everything. And he told me that everyone has some good in them, even villains. Even though my father was very optimistic and kind, he wasn't all that bright and he often was easily duped by some of my villains, especially the late Granny May. And it when it came to disapline, he was often did a very good job. Once I had a messy room and I had to leave to go battle a villain but he grounded me and so I was grounded for awhile. But as unfair that seemed at the time, I learned my lesson about keeping my room clean. He did try to help me many times with things and sometimes, it made things worse, but I did apprieciate that he took the time to help me and that showed how much he loved me. I love my father, Tim Botsford. He's the greatest father I could ever have. _

_My younger brother, TJ Botsford was the greatest younger brother I could ever ask for. Sure we had all the normal arguments like all siblings. But we loved each other anyway. What's weird about it is that when TJ was 7, he worshiped me when I was Wordgirl and shoved me away when I was Becky. There were only three times that my secret was revealed to him. Once he found out and he was so upset with me that he threw away all of his Wordgirl things and toys. The second time, he and my dad just laughed at me, thinking that I was just making it up. And the third time was when TJ was 10 and when I told him then, he was so happy to learn that his older sister and his favorite super hero were all one person. And when he was much older, after college, he had built and opened a Wordgirl Museum/Library, which I was an employee of. He's passed away now, along with his wife, Vanessa. But he has twin children, Tim the 3__rd__, who is named after him and my dad, and Tabitha. They are keeping the Museum in the family and keeping the Botsford name alive and well. I'm so sad that my younger brother died before I did. It isn't supposed to work that way. I'm the older sister and he's the younger brother. I love my baby brother, TJ Botsford and I will always love him. _

_My grandfather, Bampy Botsford was the coolest grandfather I could ever ask for and he's the first Earthling to know my secret identity. He used to tell TJ and I some of the best stories. Like the time he destroyed a robot with a screw driver. He proved how effective that was when he destroyed a robot that my late husband, Tobey built. And another time, he told about a monster artichoke that he defeated with butter. He was always a great storyteller and I used to think what he told was fictional, but, they were, in fact, the truth. He died shortly after my daughter, Stephanie was born. At least he got to see at least one of his Great Grandchildren before he died. I love my grandfather, Bampy Botsford. He was the greatest and TJ and I were so lucky to have him for our grandfather and I'm sure my father, Tim was lucky to have him for a father as well. _

_Well, this is chapter about my Earth family, the Botsfords. They are the best people on Earth and I know they are watching over me as we speak. I just want to let them know that just because they were born on Earth and I was born on Lexicon, doesn't mean anything. I've told this to Violet once, "Biology doesn't always make a good parent, but love does." And my Earth family loved and cherished me so much, and I'm sure my Lexicon family did as well. I'm a very blessed Lexiconian-Earthling woman. _

(After Becky finishes her second chapter of her book, she decides to go and visit her family, the Botsfords, in the cemetery.)

(She stops by a florist and purchases enough flowers for all the graves of her family.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Mom, Dad, TJ, Bampy, it's me, Becky. I just want to say that I love you all very much and I'm so sorry that left to go and live on Lexicon. I seemed to have missed out on a lot of events, both tragic and blessed. But I love you all and I hope you're all resting in peace. TJ, I'm so sorry to have heard that you passed away before I did. I should've been the one to die first, not you. I love you so much little brother and I'm honored to be your big sister. (She then lays the flowers onto the graves and after standing there for a few more minutes, she heads home.) (When she arrives, she sees that Violet is very upset and sad.) Violet, what's wrong?

Violet: It's my son, Tommy. He died, just a few minutes ago. My oldest baby is gone.

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh no! I'm so sorry. I don't know how that feels to lose a child like that. How did he die?

Violet: He had a major heart attack and the paramedics tried to revive him, but it was too late and he just passed away. Why is my son dead before me? I lost my mother, my father, my husband, and now my oldest son.

(She then continues to cry in Becky's embrace.)

(A few days later, Violet, Becky, Stacy, and the rest of the Ming family gather together at the funeral for Tommy Ming.)

Priest: Now if there's anyone who would like to say anything about the desceased, let them come forward at this point.

Violet: (After Stacy and the rest of Tommy's family has had their say, she approaches the podium.) I would like to say that I loved my oldest son very much. He was born when his father and I were only 16. We were very young but we loved him very much. We had a great time together. (She goes on and when her eulogy is finished, she steps down and continues to cry in Becky's embrace.)

Stacy: I'm so sorry, Mrs. Ming. I tried to keep him as healthy as possible.

Violet: Stacy, it's not your fault. Things like this happens and I'll never blame you for them. You were a great wife to him and you both loved each other very much.

(Stacy and Violet hug and she heads home.)

(Later, Violet and Becky are the last ones to leave and Violet stands at the grave of both her son and husband.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet, I don't know if it'll make you feel better, but Tommy's now with Scoops. They'll be together forever. They're also telling each other about how great you are.

Violet: Thanks Becky. You always seem to help me feel better and you're always putting a smile on my face.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. That's what best friends are for.

Violet: So do you have more of your story written?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, do you want me to read it to you? It's about my Earth family, the Botsfords.

Violet: I know but I still want to hear it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok.

Violet: So when are you going to have a chapter about Tobey and your kids?

Wordgirl/Becky: All in good time, Violet. All in good time.

(Back at home, Becky is reading her latest chapter of her new book to Violet.)

(And even though Violet is still upset over the loss of her oldest son, she's happy to know that she has Becky there to cheer her up and to help her get through the loss.)

The End…for now

Still more to come…


	4. Chapter 4

Wordgirl's Life Story Series

Part 4: More to the Story

(After helping Violet, as she continues to mourn over the death of her oldest son, Tommy, Becky goes to continue to write more of her book. In this chapter, she will be talking about her two best friends, Violet and Scoops.)

_My Life Story_

_By: Rebecca Botsford-McCallister_

_AKA Wordgirl _

_Chapter 3: My Best Friends_

_Violet Heaslip and Scoops Ming_

_Violet Heaslip and Scoops Ming are my very best friends on Earth, correction, they are my very best friends in the Universe. No two humans had ever come close to their friendship and no one ever will. _

_What can I say about someone as sweet and kind as Violet Heaslip-Ming? She is like the number one best friend and I always believe that she deserved a better friend sometimes, because I wasn't 100% honest with her for years. _

_I met Violet when we were in Preschool together. She was and still is very shy, but super sweet and kind. She was raised by a single mom, but I know her father loved her as well. I mean, who wouldn't? Any parent would be honored and blessed to have Violet for a child. _

_So, anyway, I approached her and we began to talk like all 4 year olds do. We played with dolls, blocks, I read to her some of my favorite books. She was great in playing checkers. We became fast friends from like day one. _

_When I started doing my super hero work, I often had to excuse myself with some lame lie in order to cover up my secret. She seemed to always fall for my lies, which made me upset due to the fact that she's my best friend and here I was, lying to her. _

_And she is very gifted in lots of things. She's a great artist, poet, and she's able to make friends with anyone, due to her sweet attitude and optimistic view on things. She may seem like an airhead sometimes, but she's very smart and she is so loved by the school that she was voted 5__th__ grade class president, she won two trophies in the Young Inventor's challenge. She won the role of Juliet in the school play. _

_She seems very sweet all the time, but when her friends are being threatened by anyone, she becomes very aggressive and you're thinking, "Whoa!" She is able to stand up to anyone, including some of my former villains. _

_The coolest thing she's done was once she thought she had gotten super powers from the full moon and she called herself, 'The Framer'. At the time, I didn't think she would make a good super hero and I was kind of, how can I put this?' annoyed. But she does make a better super hero then I did. She told me her 'secret' from the very beginning and it took me a longer time to tell her mine. The reason it took me a long time to tell her wasn't because I didn't trust her, I didn't trust others and they could threatened her or she could've accidently blurted it out. _

_And there was a moment when I was jealous of her. She won the heart of my other best friend, Scoops. But after awhile, my jealousy faded and I am happy that they had a great relationship. _

_When I decided to begin telling people my secret, Violet was the third person I told and the fourth to find out, after my parents and my grandfather. _

_Violet is an angel, living on Earth. She is so kind-hearted, I know, I've said that already. I couldn't ask for a better friend than her. She's always there to offer a shoulder to cry on and she welcomes anyone with open arms. _

_Todd 'Scoops' Ming is my other best friend. And even though his friendship will never come as close as Violet's, he still is a great friend. I met him in the 5__th__ grade, so I didn't know him as long as I knew Violet. I had just stopped a giant space rock from crashing onto the city and that's when I met Scoops. 'Scoops' is Todd's nic-name and he was so dedicated on becoming a reporter for the Big City Times. He was first Editor-in-Chief for the Daily Rag, the Woodview Elementary school newspaper and he loved it so much. We weren't as close as Violet and I were because Scoops and I didn't always see eye to eye. He was always asking what my secret identity was and one time he found out, he wanted to tell the world, despite my objections and concerns. So I had to loose a Vocab-Bee competition in order to protect my secret. And there was another time that we had a disagreement about a mascot for the Debate Team. I wanted a unicorn and he wanted an armadillo. But we both ended up losing to Ms. Davis' decision, which was Magic Turtles. The funny thing is, even though Scoops and I disagreed about a lot and all, I was so in love with him. I don't know why, even to this day, I have no idea why I fell in love with him. He ended up falling in love with and marrying my best friend, Violet. I was jealous of them for awhile in the 5__th__ grade and partically in the 6__th__ grade, but by the time we started 7__th__ grade, I pretty much given up my desire for him. I decided to tell him my secret when we were in our Junior year of high school and he was the last of my closest friends to be told. And, fortunately, he kept that secret to himself. Which is ok because I saw how happy he and Violet were together. They even ended up having three beautiful children. The first one was born when they were still in high school and he, unfortunately, died like recently. As for Scoops, the last time I saw him alive was five years ago. I was talking to him and Violet by computer, it was after Tobey had died. Scoops died like two or three years ago, when we were 87. I miss him dearly, but I know Violet suffered the loss even more so. _

_Well, there you have it. My two dearest friends in the Universe. I could never find two other humans to ever fill their space in my heart. Scoops and Violet Ming, the greatest friends ever. _

(After Becky ends this chapter, she sits and thinks about everything that has happened.)

Violet: Hey Becky, I'm just about ready to do and visit Scoops and Tommy in the cemetery. Do you want to come along?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. Can we stop by the flower shop first?

Violet: Sure.

(Later, at the cemetery, both Violet and Becky place flowers on the graves of both Scoops and Tommy.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet, I'm still so sorry for the loss of your son and the loss of Scoops.

Violet: Thanks Becky.

(Just then, Liam and Holly come into the cemetery as well.)

Liam: Hey Mom, Mrs. McCallister.

Holly: Hi.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi there, Liam and Holly.

Violet: Have you come to see your brother?

Liam: Yeah. Rebecca's visiting her parents, over there. (Points to the graves of Dr. Two-Brains and LRW.)

(Becky looks to where he's pointing and decides to go over there as well, to pay respects to two of her fallen, former foes.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there, Rebecca.

Rebecca: Hi, Mrs. McCallister. I'm here visiting my mom and dad.

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you mind if I stand here as well?

Rebecca: I don't mind. I heard that you're writing a book about your life and all. Are you going to include my parents in that story?

Wordgirl/Becky: What would my life story be without mentioning your parents and their former villainous colleagues. They gave my life as much meaning as my Earth family and my sidekick. I'm saving his story for last. Especially your father, Steven Boxleitner. I never ended my friendship with him when he became a villlain. It was just put on hold for a few years. And, as much as I loved Tobey, my friendship with your father was special.

Rebecca: Well, it was great seeing you again and I hope your book turns out great.

(Rebecca and Liam leave the cemetery and Wordgirl rejoins Violet and Holly.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then sees her son, Teddy.) Teddy, when did you get here?

Teddy: Hey Mom. Stephanie told me that you were here. I was waiting for Holly to be finished and I just went to visit Dad.

Wordgirl/Becky: Do you want to see Dad with me?

Teddy: Sure.

(Becky and her son walk over to see Tobey.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Tobey, guess who's here. Our son, Teddy. You should see him. He's so handsome, just like you. We both miss you, as does Stephanie and Charlene. We all love you.

Violet: Becky, Holly and I are just about to head home now.

Teddy: We're coming. See ya, Dad. I love you. (He then hugs his mother.) See ya, Mom. I love you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you, Teddy. (Hugs her son.)

(Teddy and Holly leave the cemetery and Violet and Becky leave later.)

Violet: So are you going to read more of your story?

Wordgirl/Becky: I sure am. This chapter's about my two dearest friends in the whole Universe.

Violet: I can't wait to hear it. So what's the next chapter about?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm not sure yet. Probably about my villains.

Violet: That sounds like a very long chapter.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, it will be. I don't know if I should include Tobey in it or not.

Violet: Well, he is a villain. You should include him with the villains.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Sounds like a plan.

The End…for now

More to come…


	5. Chapter 5

Worgirl's Life Story Series

Part 5: One Long Chapter

(Today, Becky is getting ready to write the longest chapter of her book about her life. In this chapter, she's going to write about her villains.)

_My Life Story_

_By: Rebecca Botsford-McCallister_

_AKA Wordgirl_

_Chapter 4: My Villains_

_Foes and Friends_

_In this chapter, I'm going to be talking about the group of people that made my life as a super hero both great and tense. I, of course, am talking about my villains. And I had a good population of them and they all meant so much to me, in different ways. _

_Before them, I only dealt with the common criminal or some natural disaster, like a space rock hurdling towards Fair City. I remember that day as well. My friend, Violet almost lost her life and if Huggy and I hadn't been there, she could've been killed, along with a bunch of other people. _

_Well, getting back to the main topic of this chapter. The first five villains I ever battled were, what I like to call, 'The Fab Five'. They were the Butcher, Dr. Two-Brains, Granny May, Tobey, and Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy. _

_The first villain I battled was The Butcher. I first thought he was called the Butcher because he used to butcher the English language. He was one of the villains I had to help with his definitions and grammer the most. And he was always most grateful when I did help him. He also called himself the Butcher because of his special super power which involved him shooting meat from his hands. In my opinion, that was a great super power, one that would help many people. Of course, he used it to commit crimes. When one first meets him, he seems terrorizing and mean, but looks can be deceiving. Butcher is like a large teddy bear. He's very loving and kind to most people, including myself, when I was battling him. He even took in a homeless kitten and gave him a home. Sure, he used him in crimes, but he loved that kitten so much that when the kitty ran off, he became very upset to the point of shedding tears. Then when a small girl, younger than myself, showed up with Lil' Mittens, he was so grateful that when he had to go to prison, he let her keep him. I'm not sure if he ever got him back or not. Anyway, Butcher always seemed happy to see me, even though we ended up battling each other. And, along with the other first five villains, I ended up having a strong friendship with Butcher, especially after he had ceased in committing crimes and opened a butcher shop, right alongside two school buddies, The Baker and the Candlestick Maker. Butcher is also the son of another former villain, Kid Potato, who fired potato products, instead of meat products. Butcher and his father loved each other very much, just like any father and son would. They also had their differences, like any parent and child. I never met his mother, but I'm betting she was a loving parent too. I could tell that Butcher came from a very nice household with loving parents, whether or not he had any brothers or sisters, is also unknown. But, it always made me wonder why he never had a wife and kids. He certainly seems like the type who would've been a great father. He did fall in love and eventually married a duplicate of another villain, Lady Redundant Woman. Her name was Dupey and they were married for a long time and, even though they never had children, they adopted a kitty, named Lil' Mittens the Second. But the most tragic time was when he died. He died at the young age of 61, too young if you ask me. When he died, he had given his kitten to my youngest daughter, Charlene. Well, that's what I can say about the Butcher except, I love you, Butcher. _

_The second villain I battled was Dr. Two-Brains. What can I say about Doc? He is, as far as villains go, is by closest friend. And I cherish our friendship very highly. I fell in love and married Tobey, but Doc will always have a special place in my heart and he will always remain there. I don't remember when I met him, but I was very young and I would often visit him for advice or help when I needed it. Before he was Dr. Two-Brains, evil villain scientist, he was Prof. Steven Boxleitner. He helped me find a way to defeat the Butcher. When he became Dr. Two-Brains, it upset me because I thought I was losing one of my best friends, but thankfully, our friendship was still there, just put on hold for a bit. He tried many times to destroy me, during our battles, but one time, his life was threatened by another alien being and he was thankful that I was there to save his life. And he said how thankful he and the other villains are for having a super hero like me and not like some other super beings that we've come to know. One of my favorite times were the times we've teamed up. That was like twice, I think. The first time was when he couldn't control an army of mice and he asked me to help round them up. He later turned on me, but I still enjoyed helping him. The second time we teamed up was when his so-called fan, Glen Furlblam stole a weapon he made and he asked me to help stop him. When that was over, we winked at each other and I knew deep down inside, our friendship was still there. When I got older, our friendship began to grow back to normal. When I was 15, he found out that I, Wordgirl and Becky Botsford, were the same person. Thankfully, he kept it to himself. I was nervous about him doing so. But since I was able to trust him with that, it helped to make our friendship grow even stronger. When he got married, he asked to share a special dance with me. And when I got married, I returned the favor and asked him to share a special dance with me. He even named his only daughter after me and I named my oldest daughter after him, well the female verison of it. When his daughter was 3, she was kidnapped by his former fan and I helped to rescue her and after I saved her life after she fell off a cliff, he and his wife were so grateful that our friendship was, from then on, never-ending. He remained Dr. Two-Brains for a few more years until his mouse brain got cancer and it had to be removed. Thankfully, he survived the procedure and he became, once again, Dr. Steven Boxleitner. The most tragic thing happened when he died at the age of 65. He was killed by the same individual who ended the lives of a lot of my villains. And, don't get me wrong, I loved and cherish their friendships too, but Doc and I, our friendship was special. Once, my husband asked me, when we were 13, if Doc and I were the same age, would I consider dating him? At the time, I was like, no. But now, I know that if I hadn't fallen in love with Tobey, and if we were the same age, yes, I would've dated him. Dr. Two-Brains, Dr. Steven Boxleitner, call him whatever you want, but I call him 'Best Friend' and even though he died, our friendship is still as alive as ever it will never die. I love you, Dr. Two-Brains aka Steven Boxleitner. Oh, I forgot to mention that Doc had two henchmen who helped him out a lot. One was Charlie and the other, I never really knew his name. But they were very nice guys themselves and were very upset on the day they found out that Doc had died. They had died many years later, themselves. _

_The third villain I battled was Granny May. She was also my first villainess. And she was also the oldest of my villains. Which means she was very smart and wise. And I admired her very much. Not so much the fact that she committed crimes but her intelligence and devious personality were superb. I met her when she was 75 and she had her grandson, Eugene help her commit crimes. He soon stopped, after befriending Violet, but she continued to do so. She was like 78 when she stopped committing crimes. And like the rest of the 'Fab Five', she holds a very special place in my heart. The only time we ever teamed up was when Hal Hardbargen swindle us out of our money by selling us weapons in order to defeat each other. As you might guess it, I love it when my villains and I team up. It shows that they are good people, deep inside and they are capable of doing the right thing and that they aren't the mean, devilish monsters that people think they are. I know they aren't because I feel that I know them so well, that when they were my enemies, they seemed more like friends, special friends. Friends who just needed a little help every now and then. Well, anyway, getting back to Granny May. I, not only know her grandson, but I also met her mother, Great-Granny May. She was the sweetest woman you would ever meet. I can't imagine what happened to make her daughter want to become a villain. I can tell that Great-Granny May loved her daughter, as much as I love mine. And I know that Granny May loved her mother very much as well, just as much as I love both my Earth mother and my Lexicon mother. Once Granny May had given up crime, we became very good friends and one of her wishes was for me to name my first daughter after her, which I did. My oldest daughter, Stephanie was named after both Doc and Granny May, Stephanie May McCallister-Guy. I'm so glad that I kept my promises to her, before she died. She died at the age of 89, a year younger than I am now. I say that she lived a full life but I'm still upset for the loss. She didn't come with me when I went to testify against Miss Power, but her spirit was with us the whole time, watching over us and keeping us safe. She did attend my wedding, met two of my children, and became a very good friend. So I say she lived a very fulfilled life. I love you, Granny May. _

_The fourth villain I faced in battle was none other than my beloved husband, Theodore Tobey McCallister the Third. I met him when we were both 10 and he was the youngest of the "Fab Five". Anyway, when I met him, our mothers had set up the first of two playdates, that resulted in him trying to get me to reviel myself as Wordgirl and using robots in order to do so. Of course, both times, I found a way to keep my secret identity a secret. Back then, I was in love with Scoops and had no desire to be friends with Tobey at all, since he tried to destroy our house with giant robots, which was his specialty. He used to build the greatest robots. He only built those robots because he wanted to get my attention and he didn't know any other way to do that. And looking back on our past, no one, especially the two of us, would ever guess that we would one day end up falling in love with, getting married, and having three children. He and I would battle just about all the time. He would build some powerful robot, big or small, and I would either destroy or deprogram it. We didn't really become good friends until the 6__th__ grade and we didn't officially begin dating until we were 13, back in the second semester of 7__th__ grade. And I never knew how protective he was or how much he cared for me until my ex-boyfriend tried to harm me. When we were in our Senior year, he had his robots repair my ship and that Summer, he, I, and Capt. Huggyface went to Lexicon together and we stayed there for two years. Before that, he had proposed to me at Doc's wedding. We got married a little after we turned 21 and we began our family soon after that. Tobey and I were so meant to be together, even though when we were kids, it didn't seem that way. I mean, we were in constant competition all the time, even before he knew I was Wordgirl. He was actually the first villain who I told my secret to because by that time, we had fell in love and I trusted him enough to let him know. But when I did decide to tell him, I was nervous about it because I was thinking that he would be upset that I've lied to him. But he was excited and we shared our first kiss. I had shared a first kiss with my ex, but my first kiss with Tobey was special and gave me hope that our relationship was only going to grow and blossom into something special. As far as competition, I have a laundry list of many things we did. I can't name them all though. But some were 5__th__ grade class president, Crash or Pie, a recycling contest to help get a new playground, Art class, the list just goes on and on. There was one thing he did that I will never forget was when we were in the 5__th__ grade and it was Valentine's Day and he had given me a human-shaped chocolate heart. At the time, I was in love with Scoops, but later, I told him how much I loved what he did and how I appreciate the thought behind it. And, I'm not sure if his mother, Claire McCallister ever knew that Tobey was a villain and she was constantly trying to keep him on the straight and narrow, but despite the constant ear-tuggings, he didn't stop destroying the city with his robots until he and I started dating. But despite his mother's punishments, I know Tobey loved his mother very much. She was killed by my ex in a "car accident" and he was so devastated. I love Tobey and I always will and when we were 50, we went to live on Lexicon for the rest of our lives, until he died when were 85 years old. I was so upset after the death of Tobey. He was the last of the 'Fab Five' and the last of my former villains to die. So that's all I have to say about a man so special to me and to our children, Stephanie, Teddy, and Charlene. We love you, Tobey, with all of our hearts. _

_The fifth villain I faced was the last of the "Fab Five", that was Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy. He was human, but born with a sandwich for a head, and he wasn't the only one. He has a brother, Brent and his mother. He also has a friend named Sammy Sub. Anyway, despite that sandwich head of his, he was very much treated like anyone else. No one treated him differently or anything. As far as I'm concerned, the sandwich head made him more attractive and handsome. He was adorable, despite being an evil villain. But he was very sensitive and got offended and upset very easily about things having to do with sandwiches. His lair was different, he lived in his mother's basement and, when he wasn't committing crimes or spending time in jail, he spent his time playing video games and things like that. He even had a stuffed version of myself and Huggy. He used to be annoyed by his mother, but I know that he and his mother loved each other very much and they cared for each other. I don't know if she really knew that one of her sons was a villain. I know that Chuck's brother, Brent really loved and cared for his brother very much and wanted to spend time with him and even went so far as to become his villainous sidekick and/or partner, in order to do so. I know Chuck was jealous of him a lot, but Brent was equally jealous of Chuck, well. Even though they were born with sandwich-like heads and had the same parents, they were very different. Chuck liked sandwiches with crust and Brent liked sandwiches without crust and went so far as to invent and market crustless his own crustless bread. Even though Chuck was a villain, he was a sandwich artist and he made the best sandwiches in the city and, while I was living on Lexicon for two years, he had given up crime and opened a sandwich shop of his own, with meat products provided by his friend and former fellow villain, Butcher. His shop is called "Chuck's Sandwich Shoppe" and was owned by Chuck and his family, including his brother, Brent. Chuck's stepson is now in charge and is now training his own son to run the shop. I think the saddest moment in Chuck's life was the death of his mother. His mother was so much a part of his life, especially since his lair was in the basement of her house and she took care of him as if he was still her little boy, she even had several nic-names for him. But he did have some happy events, despite the death of his mother. He reconnected with a girlfriend from when he was a student at Woodview Elementary and married her. He also adopted her son, from a previous relationship and he loved his stepson very much and they did all the things that fathers and sons do, like he took him on fishing trips a lot and they used to throw footballs and baseballs back and forth to each other. The boy's natural father had abandoned him and his mother so he considered Chuck his real father, and I agree. That boy is now my son-in-law. He married my oldest daughter, Stephanie and they had two kids. So, Chuck and I started off as bitter enemies but ended up being not only the best of friends, but also co-grandparents, with one of them inheriting Wordgirl powers from both me and my daughter. So Chuck is the grandfather of a third generation Wordgirl. Something that we never would've thought about when we used to battle each other. Just like Butcher, I helped Chuck with his vocabulary as well. He knew more than Butcher did and his grammer was good, but he was very forgetful and I had to help him because of that. He had some weapons in his arsenol, but he used a condiment shooter the most and he filled it with many and all types of condiments and they may seem, at first, to not be effected enough, but they were, especially the time he used peanut butter. He also tried to get honest jobs, but none of them ever lasted too long, with the exception of his sandwich shop. He also went through a phase when he changed his identity and called himself, "The Handsome Panther". He was so adorable in that outfit and he even had a theme song. He died at the age of 65, a little while before Doc's death, by the same person who ended the lives of Butcher, Doc, and, possibly, more of my villains. That person thought he was doing the world a favor by ending the lives of villains, but villains are people and people should be given the chance to change and my villains did change their lives around. I was told that his brother, Brent died at the age of 83. Anyway, this is all I can say about Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy. I love you, too, Chuck. _

_And so The Butcher, Dr. Two-Brains, Granny May, Tobey, and Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy were the first five villains I battled. I did face more villains later, but the Fab Five will always hold a special place in my heart._

_After battling with only The Fab Five, I started to face new villains. And while the first five consisted of three men, a young boy, and a elderly woman, the new villains consisted of a variety of different people from different walks of life, ages, and one wasn't even human. _

_The first new villain I came to battle was the non-human being, known as the Energy Monster. He was created by accident in the power plant and fed on energy, hence the name. The more energy he consumed, the bigger he got and the only way to defeat him was to either let him burn himself out or let water vaporize him or inject him into the main power grid. I didn't battle him as often as other villains, but I usually ended up battling him on my birthday, which happened twice. And even though he wasn't human, he did have a strong personality and emotions and was kept in prison with the rest of the villains, but it was kind of hard to keep him locked up forever. He did help out when we battled Miss Power and I thank him, along with the rest of the villains. I don't know if he ever truly died, but he's no longer around anymore. I don't think anyone can really kill him, so he may show up again someday. When he does, I don't know. Since I'm 90 years old, I can't really battle him anymore. I wonder if he'll remember me? Well, I do have a daughter and a granddaughter, and even a great-granddaughter who can keep him at bay. And you know, as big and scary as he was, he actually found a friend/owner, who kept him as a pet for a little bit. And I can't say that I hated him, because I don't hate any of my villains. Could I call him a friend? I don't know that either. I haven't battled him since I was 11 or 12. Well, if you're still out there, Energy Monster, I've returned home again and like the rest of the villains, I miss you too and, despite what you might think, I do care about you, just like I care about the other villains. You don't have to be human to be my friend. _

_The next villain, or should I say villains, were Mr. Big and his assistant Leslie. Mr. Big was born, Shelly Smalls, and I don't know anything about his childhood, but when he was a younger man, I found out that he was a member of a band in the 1980's. I saw the video once and he did very good, actually. Mr. Big was determined to be very wealthy and he was the wealthiest of my villains. He used mind-control a lot to get what he wanted, which was power and money. He even became mayor for a few days and had Capt. Huggyface and I banned from the city. He tried to use mind-control to win an election. He even used mind-control on other villains, which was against the rules. I never really battled him the way I battled the previous villains, but he did have an assistant who fought his battles for him. Her name was Leslie and she was very loyal to him and no matter what he asked her to do, no matter how demeaning it was, she obeyed him. I don't know if she ever really cared for him or if he really cared for her, in the beginning or not. Leslie may seem very boring and not much of a fighter, but she was a black belt in martial arts, a great gymnast, and who knows what else. She was also a devoted fan of Pretty Princess, just like I am. And I told her my secret before telling her boss because I was able to trust her more. She was also very smart and she's one of the few villains I didn't have to help with vocabulary. Her boss, Mr. Big, on the other hand, I had to help out a lot. The sad thing is, Mr. Big was a very good business man and had the potential to become very successful, but he used mind-control and used his business skills for evil. As the years went by, he decided to retire from his job and was hoping that Leslie would stay and take care of him for the rest of his life. She did that for awhile and then she met someone and got married and had two kids. But it wasn't a happy marriage. Her husband wasn't kind to her and he often would abuse her and he ignored his children. And even though she no longer worked for Mr. Big, she often went to visit him, while he was living in the retirement home, after selling his mansion and his building. She was happy when she was spending time with Mr. Big and he began to cherish their friendship. He even began to enjoy spending time with her son, before that, he was never too fond of children. As a child superhero, I have experience with that. But, as he got older, he found out that his friends are more important than his money and once Leslie was divorced from her abusive husband, Mr. Big moved out of the retirement home and moved in with Leslie and her two children. And he was very protective of them and one time, Leslie's husband tried to kill her and Mr. Big used his mind-control on him and made him leave her alone. It was the only time I can think of where he used his mind-control to help someone other than himself. It took me awhile to tell him my secret identity, but he was one of the last villains I told, after telling Butcher, Chuck, Leslie, and other villains. He died from a stroke a little while after I told him. He was 67 when he died. His friend/former assistant Leslie was later killed by her ex-husband when she was only 57 and her daughter had to be raised by some of Leslie's friends. Well, that's all I have to say about the dynamic business duo, Mr. Big and Leslie. I still love you both and you're both still in my prayers. _

_The next villain I began to battle was Eileen, aka the Birthday Girl. Like Tobey, Eileen was a child villain as well. Violet and I first met her while we were flying kites in the park and she asked Violet if she could fly her kite. Violet, being willing to share, was ok with it, but when she asked for it back, Eileen wouldn't give it back. You see, Eileen had one very awesome super power. She could grow very big, at will and her skin turned green as she increased in size. And what made her a villain was the fact that she used her power to get what she wanted. We called her the Birthday Girl because she had been given the idea that her birthday was everyday and that meant that she could do whatever she wanted and could get whatever she wanted. And if she didn't get her way, her powers would activate. She did many things that made me upset. Like stealing Huggy away, crashing my first slumber party and making it her own, forcing Violet to be her fieldtrip buddy after Violet and I had buddied up, and she did many other things as well. And the other thing that used to annoy me about her was the fact that she used to speak with baby talk, and I had to correct her like all the time, even more so than Butcher. But there was one incident that I would never forget was the time she framed me for stealing a bunch of Pretty Princess figurines from the jewelry store. She had stolen them but made it look like I was the one who stole them. You see, that was another thing she did a lot. She turned on the sweet baby talk and charm and people would fall for that, almost the same way when Granny May would turn on the sweet-old-lady charm. But, despite all of that, Eileen did have some good qualities about her. She got along with Violet very well. I mean, who wouldn't? And when she did do something generous, she would return to normal and that was how I used to defeat her. I never threw a punch at her or any villain. She also had a pet for a short time, the Energy Monster. Sounds weird, but she did care for him very well, like the same way I took care of Huggy. And as soon as we began middle school, she became a nicer person to the point where she would defend her friends against others. Like the time in the 7__th__ grade, she had seen Violet get hurt by these kids and Eileen really didn't like that and she went to defend her, but she ended up getting expelled. But she later joined us for 8__th__ grade. As the years went by, I considered Eileen one of my best friends. There was also a time when she was dating the cousin of my ex and he tried to force her to have sex with him by feeding her the date-rape drug, but Tobey and I rescued her. Eileen is also the second villain to know my secret identity. She later got married and had three children, with only one of them inheriting her powers. She also became a Party Planner and she helped me and a lot of our friends and families plan our weddings and birthday parties, etc. The funny thing about that is my brother married the sister of Eileen's husband, which means that Eileen and I were family and we are co-aunts for my niece and nephew. Before I left to go back to Lexicon at age 50, she and her husband went to live in her birth town. Then, I heard from her son, Travis, that she had died from an aneurysm in her brain, at the age of 64, due to the fact that her powers came from some kind of radiation due to being exposed to toxic chemicals when she was a small child. I guess, it finally caught up to her and killed her. That's one of the reasons her mother insisted that she celebrate her birthday everyday, because you never know what's going to happen tomorrow and life is something to be celebrated everyday, even though she overdid it and used that as a way to get what she wanted. So, that's all I have to say about Eileen, the Birthday Girl. Happy Birthday, Eileen! You're still one of my best friends. MINE, MINE, MINE! That's what she used to say all the time when she used her powers. _

_The next villain I began to battle was the Amazing Rope Guy. He was, by far, one of the easiest villains for me to battle. My daughter, Stephanie even battled him and found him to be an easy villain to battle. I hate to say it, but no one respected him enough, not even myself. There was a time when he helped me battle one of Tobey's robots and I didn't thank him or gave him any recognition for that and, for that, I'm sorry. I know it's too late to say that to him, because he died while I was living on Lexicon, but I hope he's listening to me. Once he stopped being a villain, he used his talents and began to perform and I have to say, he is very talented with ropes. He tried once before when I was in the 5__th__ grade. And he was the only villain who didn't get to help in the Miss Power battle and I'm sure that he wanted to be a part of it. When he went to villain meetings, I was told by Tobey that he would often stand in the back of the room, isolated from the other villains. He was always in jail. There were two things he did do that was considered big. One time, he wanted to get recognition, so he pretended to be other villains in order to achieve that, but it failed. Then the second time, he teamed up with another minor villain, but was duped by him as well. I feel bad for Amazing Rope Guy and I just like to say to him that I do like you and I'm sorry that I didn't thank you for helping me that one time with Tobey's Mobot. You did a very good job with that and if I had a key to the city to give to you, I would do so. Thanks Amazing Rope Guy. You are, in fact, Amazing. _

_The next villain I encountered was the Whammer. He was something else. Very loud and destructive. His powers involved him whamming his fists together, causing powerful vibrations that were able to destroy things, depending on how intense they were. To this day, I have no idea how his powers came to be. I don't know if he was born with them or not. He started off being a sidekick/partner to many other villains, mainly Chuck, Butcher, and Amazing Rope Guy. Soon, he wanted to do things for himself, so he decided to go to villain school and learned under the authority of, yet, another soon-to-be villain. At one time, he even asked to be my sidekick. He had a résumé and everything, very impressive. He wasn't the sharpest villain and there were times he did things that seemed not too bright. One time though, he made this very impressive flying vehicle, The Wham Ship. Very impressive. But over the years, after he stopped his villainy ways, he became a good friend, he even loved being around my kids when they were little. He was also the last villain to know my secret. He was always full of happiness and enthusiasm and a lot of times, it drove the other villains crazy. The only time he seemed very upset was when his former teacher died. I don't know when Whammer died, but my friend, Violet said he died when he was in his late 70's I think but she doesn't remember how he died. All I have to say to the Whammer is that, "You were very whammer, Whammer!"_

_The next villain I faced was really more of a minor villain, even more so than Amazing Rope Guy. His name was Glen Furlblam and he was Dr. Two-Brains' #1 fan and wanted to take Doc's place. He and I never really saw eye to eye. While Doc and I would always cherish our friendship, Glen never really cared for me and he didn't really like Doc after a while either. You could say that he became Doc's personal villain. The first time he tried to take over Doc's lair, he had brought vicious cats and, knowing how scared Doc was of cats, Glen used them as a means of keeping Doc his prisoner. The second time we battled, he had begun to call himself Dr. Three-Brains, as a means to upstage Dr. Two-Brains. Years later, he didn't like the idea that Dr. Two-Brains had gotten married and became a father. So Glen attempted to have Doc return to his old life by kidnapping his daughter twice. Once when she was 3 and another time when she was a little older. Then another time, when Doc needed surgery to remove his mouse-brain, Glen stole all the money out of Doc's wife's bank account so they couldn't pay for the surgery. After Doc became Steven Boxleitner again, Glen ceased in bothering him and his family and we never heard from him again. I know he still lived in Fair City, but that was all. I know he's died because I saw his tombstone in the cemetery. _

_The next villain I faced was The Coach. He wasn't really powerful like the previous villains, but he was able to trick other villains into stealing things for him. His first student was The Whammer. Later, he opened a Villain School and trained four more villains. The weirdest thing he ever did was ask three of his students to steal Micheal Angelo's whistle so he could take over the city. But what he didn't know was that the whistle was nothing but a dog whistle and the only Huggy and I were the only ones hypnotized by it because of my super hearing. I'm not sure about Huggy though. He died at the age of 68. _

_The next villain I faced was Lady Redundant Woman. Her real name was Beatrice Bixby and she was the only villain to have a real job that didn't involve something illegal. She worked at the local Copy Shop for a very nice man named, Dave. To this day, I still never understood why she was envious of him. He was so kind to her. I mean, she was a villain and often committed crimes and went to jail, but he never fired her. Most employers would've fired her at the beginning of her villain career. Anyway, she also had a prized copy-machine that she adored like her own child. She had gotten her powers from it when she hit a weird button that said, "Merge with Copier". What happened was she got the ability to make paper copies of herself and many other people. She also had the ability to speak redundant, which means that she was able to say the same thing in many ways. For example, if she said a word like 'laugh', then she would say 'chuckle' and 'chortle'. All three words mean the same thing. She was also one of the few villains who didn't have trouble with their vocabulary. She one time made a paper copy of a famous painting, called the Royal Dandy, that she wanted and then the copied version came to life and he became a nuisance to everyone, especially Lady Redundant Woman. He called her 'Mum'. And another time, she was trying to rob the museum and the Butcher was trying to rob the same artifact and she had made a copy of herself, but her copy fell in love with Butcher. I'm talking about Butcher's wife, Dupey. At the beginning, Lady Redundant Woman didn't approve of their relationship. Later, she needed Dupey to help her and then Dupey had decided to break up with Butcher because she was a vegetarian. But then, at my wedding, they reunited and after that, their relationship grew and they later married and they adopted Lil'Mittens 2. They remained married until Lady Redundant Woman decided to unmerge herself from the copier, thus ending her identity as Lady Redundant Woman. Dupey was a paper copy and so when Beatrice unmerged herself, Dupey disappeared and became a pile of copy paper, which Butcher placed in a frame. As for Lady Redundant Woman, she also found love and married Dr. Two-Brains. They also had a daughter, named Rebecca, after me. Their daughter later married Violet's and Scoops' son, Liam and they had four kids of their own. While Lady Redundant Woman was a villain, I was always able to get along with her. Even though once she made a evil copy of myself and my mother, Sally Botsford. I felt that she wasn't all that evil. And I sometimes saw her as like an older, rebellious sister and I used to ask her advice about things. I told her things and she told me things. We became such good friends that she asked me to be her Maid of Honor at her wedding and she was one of my bridesmaids at mine. And I was told that she died at the age of 78. Now she and Doc are together for all eternity. And someday, I will be reunited with Tobey, just like they were reunited. Well, that's Beatrice Bixby-Boxleitner aka, Lady Redundand Woman. _

_The next villain I faced was a very minor villain, even more so than Amazing Rope Guy and Glen. His name was the Masked Meat Marauder and he was more like a rival for Butcher. He had the same meat powers, but fired more sophisticated meat products. When he was caught by the police and I, our jail only had space for one meat villain, and of course we kept Butcher here in our jail. The Masked Meat Marauder was sent to a jail in the next town over called, Meatropolis. Butcher wanted to be sent there too. Anyway, no matter how fancy the meat products that Masked Meat Marauder shot, he would never replace Butcher's special place in my heart. _

_The next villain I encountered was one of Coach's villain school students, the one who never really graduated. His name was Timmy Timbo. He was one of the villains I never really battled much at all. I think I only battled him like two or three times. And he did participate in the Miss Power battle. His only power was napping a lot, which is why I hardly battled him. And when the Coach retired from his villain school, Timmy Timbo just gave up being a villain. I'm not too sure what he did later though. He was kind of a nice guy and he ended up married to another villain school student. He died not too long ago at the age of 93. _

_Another villain from Coach's Villain School was Big Left-Hand Guy. To this day, I really don't know how he ever got a left hand that huge. It was like three times bigger than his right hand and it weighed him down on the left side of his body. But he was able to hail a cab or paddy-wagon with it easily. He is one of Coach's Villain School graduates and he did become a very well-known villain. He was also very smart when it came to vocabulary. I think he died at the age of 88. _

_Another of Coach's villain school students was the next villain I encountered. Her name was Ms. Question. At the beginning, she didn't have any super powers, other than the fact that she spoke only in questions. When I was a kid, I guess I found it irritating, but I now think that she was very talented in doing that. I was told that the Coach flunked her out of villain school on the day that Big Left-Hand Guy graduated and she was told to leave. But she got her super powers that night when she was struck by some weird lighting in the shape of a question mark. And from then on, she became one very powerful villainess. She would hover on a question mark that appeared from the question mark on her shirt. And she shot question marks at people, making them question things or become befuddled. She even used her powers on Huggy and myself. She even used her powers on the other villains a few times. The day I told Leslie my secret, I told Ms. Question as well. I remember this one time, it was the last time I actually faced her in battle. She had tried to rob the grocery store and she had also befuddled Tobey. I had just found out that I was pregnant with Stephanie and I had chased her out of the grocery store and into the street, and while she wasn't looking and hovering on her question mark, she flew into a truck that was speeding down the street and she was struck. The truck driver was a hit and run driver. She was seriously injured and Tobey and I had called the paramedics to get her to the hospital. From that day forward, she and I became less like enemies and more like friends. And she, like the other villains, decided to give up crime and she went to work for the Baker, one of Butcher's friends. She and Leslie were best friends and I think she was Leslie's Maid of Honor at her wedding. When Leslie needed a place to stay after getting away from her husband, she and her kids went to live with Ms. Question. Like a lot of the villains, I had to help Ms. Question with her vocabulary. And another thing she did was once she stole one of Tobey's robots and used him to block a bridge. She later married Timmy Timbo a few months after Tobey and I left for Lexicon and they were married until her death at the age of 76. All I have to say to Ms. Question is this. Are you resting in peace? Are you happy? Do you still consider me your friend, like I consider you to be mine?_

_The next villain I met was a wanna-be game show host, who used game show promises to get people to give them their money. I'm talking about Seymore Orlando Smooth. And I first battled him when he had almost tricked my mother into letting him wipe out her bank account. He even hoodwinked my brother TJ out of his birthday money. He even had his brothers help out sometimes. While Seymore was somewhat smart and intelligence, his brothers weren't all that smart at all. My mother really liked the way he spoke and, looking back on it, he did sound very snazzy when he spoke. His powers consisted of sparkling white teeth that shined brightly enough to blind you. And he also used hair gel and Fool's Gold chains. He died about the same time the Coach did, but he was a little older, at the age of 73 and I was told that only his brothers showed up to his funeral and that made me feel bad for him. Mr. Smooth, I'm sorry that I didn't show up at your funeral, but I hope that you're resting in peace. _

_The next villain I met was Steve McClean. He wasn't too dangerous, but he made a habit of robbing people and then cleaning up the place he robbed. When I first encountered him, he had become somewhat of a celebrity with the townsfolks. Even I was charmed by him. He had this moustache that made him so irresistible to look at, He was downright snazzy. But his voice was not what you would expect. He became a major rival for Dr. Two-Brains and Doc went so far as to place a fake moustache on himself and on his mouse brain. He then did some kind of rap performance to get people to notice him again. Anyway, I battled him here and there. I think he died at the age of 80. I'm still not sure about that. _

_The next villain I met was Nocan the Contrarian and he had a habit of speaking contrary. Whatever someone would say, he would say the opposite. I only battled him like two or three times and he wasn't from Fair City. He used to come here by sea, trying to get back to Contraria, his homeland. He kind of reminded me of Thor or Hercules. He had a sword that he used to fight with that sent out vibrations into the Earth. His ship that he traveled on looked like a Vikings' ship. He died at sea, I was told. I don't remember how old he was though. Rest in peace, Nocan. _

_The next villain I met was Invisi-Bill. He was the last student in Coach's Villain school and he was also Big Left-Hand Guy's best friend. They even shared an apartment together. They even quit their villain careers at the same time. They would sometimes team up to rob people. As his name suggest, Invisi-Bill had the ability to turn himself invisible at will. That sounded like a very cool power, but he used it for evil and that's what made him a villain. He graduated from Villain school the same day that Big Left-Hand Guy did and the day that Ms. Question acquired her superpowers. Invisi-Bill died not too long ago either. I think he died a few years before Timmy Timbo did. _

_The next villain I met was the father of the Butcher, Kid Potato. Like his son, he shot food products. But instead of meat, he shot potato products. Huggy and I only battled him twice. I think he was one of the classic villains before I started my superhero career, along with Granny May and a few others. He really wanted Butcher and him to team up in a father/son villain team. I think he did that because that way, he can spend time with his son. Despite him being a villain, he was a loving father who really loved his son. I'm guessing he was a loving husband too. I remember the team name his father came up with, "Meat and Potatos". Actually, I'm starting to get a little hungry thinking about that. Anyway, Kid Potato died while Huggy, Tobey, and I were living on Lexicon. I heard it from his son when we got back. I think Butcher died the same basic way his father died. Well, I know that they are now together, along with Butcher's mother and Kid Potato's wife. Now, whether or not she had any powers like her husband and son had, I'll never know. _

_The next villain I got to know was Victoria Best. And like Tobey and Eileen, before her, she was also a child villain. I met her at an awards ceremony and she had won just about every trophy but one. Victoria's parents had told her that since their last name is 'Best' than that is what they had to be. The best at everything. Victoria had a mom, dad, a younger brother, a pet poodle and, later on, a gorilla pet, named General Smoochington. She and her parents had eyes that glowed red and they were able to pick things up with these red eye beams. I don't know if her brother had that power or not. She was also very good on the recorder and there was this one tune that she would play that would hypnotize anyone, including robots. She had a few catch phrases like, "Eyes on the prize" and "Put your mind to it". A lot of times, I think she just wanted to impress her parents. When we started the 6__th__ grade, her attitude was beginning to change for the better. She was still arrogant as ever and she was dating the best boy in the school, Hunter Throbheart, but she was getting better. In the 8__th__ grade she had organized us into a singing band and we won a Battle of the Bands contest. In the 9__th__ grade, she had a nervous breakdown and was on the brink of committing suicide when I came and talked to her parents and from then on, they stopped pressuring her as much as they did. And since then, she and I had become very good friends. She is also the third villain to know my secret. She later married Hunter Throbheart and they had a daughter, Sophia. Sophia is now married to Eileen's son, Travis and they have three kids. The saddest thing to happen was the time Victoria was diagnosed with breast cancer. She had gotten it from her mother, who had also died from it. Victoria had beaten the cancer at one point, but when she was 45, her cancer had come back and she wasn't able to fight it as well as before and she died. She was the first in our group to die. I will never forget Victoria Best-Throbheart. We started off as enemies, but ended up being best of friends. Victoria, you are the best. _

_The next villain I battled was Capt. Tangent. And as his name implies, when he talked, he had the tendency to talk off in tangents. That means, he'll start talking about something and then end up talking about something else. Anyway, he had this thing about pirates and he used to work at this restaurant with a pirate theme but was fired. But he soon acquired a magnetic pirate's hook and used it to rob people of their doubloons. He had also gotten a parrot sidekick and later, he had gotten three dogs to use in his crime sprees. He wasn't one of my most famous villains but, thanks to him, he helped to get my friend, Scoops a story in the Big City Times. Capt. Tangent soon stopped his villainous ways and opened a pirate-themed theme park or restaurant. I forget what it was, but it was pirate-themed. He died at the age of 87. _

_The next villain I had to deal with was Hal Hardbargen. He wasn't a villain like the others. He actually sold the supplies for their weopons and such. At one time, he had sold things to me as well and it was the only time, Granny May and I teamed up. That was a special moment. He would sell villains weapons that would, in the case of Chuck, break down. And he sold items to Doc, but then tell me about Doc's crime ideas. He did that because he knew he would get a lot of money from them. He also had, on his wall, a gallery of villains either from other towns or from a long time ago. Hal also had cyborg-type features. An eye that looks mechanical and a metal arm with a claw at the end. I don't know if he was ever married. He told Chuck he was, but he could've been lying to him. Anyway, Hal died a little before Mr. Big had. _

_The last regular villain I encountered was the Learnerer. He had the idea of adding extra suffixes to the ends of words, which really bugged me at the time. I only fought him a few times as well. He must've had a great photographic memory because all he had to do is learn something once and then he'll know it. And that's how he was able to defeat me in the beginning, until I came up with the idea of not attacking him and that worked because he couldn't really fight on his own. After he quit being a villain, he sort of disappeared and I only saw him once in awhile around town. He too, died a while ago. I'm not sure when though. _

_Well, these are all of my regular villains. But I did have one more villain to deal with but she didn't come from Earth. _

_This villain was TamaSa, otherwise known as Miss Power. She came to Earth, hoping to take it over by having me help her. She had tricked me into letting her train me and I did learn some things from her, like my ice breath. But then she taught me that the quickest way to defeat my villains was to use my words in a harsher way, like a bully. I tried that on several villains, Chuck, Tobey, and Doc. But when she threatened Doc and several other people, I decided that what she was teaching me was wrong and I told her that. That was a big mistake on my part, but later, my mother, Sally Botsford had rallied the city's villains and they went to battle her. They lost that battle, but I came in and defeated her with using nothing but words. Miss Power was from the planet Terro and she had a sidekick, Colonel Gigglecheeks. She was soon caught and spent the rest of her life on a prison planet and Gigglecheeks was sent into exile. Her younger brother and sister tried to get revenge, but they too were defeated. Miss Power later died on the prison planet and, before she died, she had apologized for everything she's done to me and to a lot of others. I forgave her. I don't know if any other planet forgave her or not. Rest in peace, Miss Power. _

_Well, there you have it. My villains. I may, if you would like me to, name them once again. _

_The Butcher, Dr. Two-Brains, Granny May, Tobey McCallister the Third, Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy, the Energy Monster, Mr. Big and Leslie, Eileen, the Birthday Girl, Amazing Rope Guy, The Whammer, Glen Furlblam, The Coach, Lady Redundant Woman, The Masked Meat Marauder, Timmy Timbo, Big Left-Hand Guy, Ms. Question, Seymore Smooth, Steve McClean, Nocan the Contrarian, Invisi-Bill, Kid Potato, Victoria Best, Capt. Tangent, Hal Hardbargen, The Learnerer, and Miss Power and Gigglecheeks. _

_Each and every one of these villains mean something special to me. One of them, Tobey, became my loving husband. The rest became my very best friends. I will never, ever forget them. _

(After writing this chapter of her book, Becky decides to take a much needed break for a long time.)

Violet: Hey Becky, are you done with this latest chapter?

Wordgirl/Becky: I sure am. Violet, I'm going to take a break from writing for awhile and just enjoy those family and friends that are still alive.

Violet: It's your book, Becky. You get to decide how long you'll take to finish it. How much longer do you have?

Wordgirl/Becky: Not much more. I just finished writing about my villains. I decided to include Tobey in this chapter. He was a villain but then became my husband and the father of our children.

Violet: Eileen and Victoria were villains too and they became two of our best friends.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's true. I was thinking of having dinner with my kids and their families.

Violet: You should go and do that. You should cherish your kids because you never know when you or they might die.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm still sorry for the loss of your son, Violet.

Violet: Thanks. Do you want to go and visit our loved ones at the cemetery?

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok and then after that, I was thinking that we can go over to the Wordgirl Museum.

Violet: I haven't been there in years.

(At the cemetery, Becky had bought a huge amount of flowers to lay on the graves of not just her family, but also her friends and villains.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (After laying flowers on the graves of her villains.) Guys, I just want to say that I had just written a whole chapter about you all. And if I missed any details, I'm sorry. But I want to let you know that I can't write enough words to express my feelings for you all. I just don't have enough paper to do so. (She then lets a tear drop onto the ground.) I love you all.

Violet: Becky, I'm ready to go now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (Looks back at the graves.) I'll try to be back as much as I can. Thanks for everything you all. I love you, especially, Tobey. (She then throws him a kiss.)

(She and Violet leave the cemetery and spend the rest of the afternoon at the Wordgirl Museum/Library.)

(Becky then decides to take a break from writing her story for about two years, for when she and Violet are 92 years old.)

The End…for now

Still, more to come…


	6. Chapter 6

Wordgirl's Life Story Series

Part 6: A Minor but Important Chapter

(Becky had begun to write a book based on her life and she had just finished chapter 4, which was a very long chapter about her villains. And after she had written that chapter, she had decided to take a two year break and spend time with her best friend, Violet, and her three children, Stephanie, Teddy, and Charlene, along with their families.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She is spending the day with her youngest daughter, Charlene, who lives with her husband in what used to be Wordgirl's Spaceship Hideout.) So, Charlene, how have you been?

Charlene: I'm doing fine, Mom. Did you get to meet my grandbabies. Both of my sons are married and they both have kids of their own.

Wordgirl/Becky: No, I didn't yet. Tell me about them. Do you have pictures?

Charlene: Well, here they are. (She goes to get a photo album.) This is my son, Owen. He's 35 now and he's married to a very nice girl named, Felicity Morris and they have two daughters, Julia, she's 8 and Ella, she's 6. And my other son, Charles is now 32 and he's married to a nice girl named, Jessica and they have a son, Kyle and he's 4 and a daughter, Simone, and she's 2. So they are your great-grandkids, Mom.

Wordgirl/Becky: I missed out on so much, being on Lexicon. I missed the weddings of my grandchildren and the births of my great-grandchildren. And your sister, Stephanie has great grandkids too. I'm going to write a special chapter on you kids.

Charlene: I'm sad that Dad died. I went to visit him the other day with Teddy and Stephanie. It was very heart wrenching and upsetting.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know it was. It was upsetting to watch him die like that. And to think, I met your father when we were ten year olds and that first year, we used to battle each other like non-stop. He used to take his robots into the city and destroy buildings and such and I would respond by destroying his robots. I know he did that because he liked me and I wouldn't give him a chance. When we started middle school together, we had just started building our friendship and when we were in the 7th grade, I had fallen in love with another guy who treated me very badly and one day, at school, that horrible guy tried to rape me and I ran from him and into your father. And on that day, I saw something in him that I never seen before, it was kindness and caring. From then on, I felt safe when I was with him and he made me feel special. The other boy said that no guy would ever love someone like me, but your father proved him wrong. Your father and I started dating after that and we knew that we would be together forever. (She then looks at her watch.) Oh, I have to get going, Charlene.

Charlene: Ok Mom.

(They stand up and they hug.)

Wordgirl/Becky: It was great seeing you again, Charlene.

Charlene: You too, Mom. I love you.

Wordgirl/Becky: I love you too, Baby. No matter how old you get, you and your brother and sister will always be my babies.

(They hug for a few more minutes and then Becky begins to head home, to Violet's house, which is where she's living now.)

Violet: (She sees her friend coming in the door.) So how was your visit with Charlene today?

Wordgirl/Becky: It was great. She showed me pictures of her four grandkids. My youngest baby is a grandma.

Violet: I know that feeling. When Holly showed me pictures of her grandchildren, it was like magical.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I know and Holly's grandchildren are also, my son, Teddy's grandchildren.

Violet: Yeah, I know. We are so lucky to be co-grandparents and co-great-grandparents.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm lucky that my best friend and I are family. I've always thought of you like my sister and it's like we are now.

Violet: I have the same feeling about you too, Beck. Well, are you up for lunch at the sandwich shop?

Wordgirl/Becky: That would be great. Let's go.

(They go to have lunch at the sandwich shop, which was once owned by one of her former villains, Chuck and his brother, Brent. It is now currently owned by Chuck's stepson, Matthew and will soon be owned by Joshua and they are currently training Joshua's son, Mack.)

Mack: (Who's now in college, comes over to them.) Hey Great-Grandma, Mrs. Ming, what can I get for you today?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll have the usual.

Mack: My grandfather said that my Great-granddad said that your usual was a PB&J. Is that right?

Wordgirl/Becky: That is so right.

Mack: Cool. And what would you like, Mrs. Ming?

Violet: I would like to have one of my favorites. A tofu melt with lettuce, tomato, and mayo.

Mack: Yeah, that one is really popular with the vegetarians. Coming right up.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, how's your family, Mack?

Mack: My family's doing good, thanks. So I hear that you're writing a book about your life, Great-Grandma.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. I haven't written a chapter for two years. I decided to take a break since the last chapter that I wrote was a majorly long one. It was about the villains. And both of your great-grandfathers are part of that chapter.

Mack: I'll be sure to read it when it is finished and published.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I have several more chapters to write and it'll be finished.

(Later, after lunch, Becky and Violet decide to visit the Wordgirl Museum/Library.)

(As she walks through the halls of the museum, Becky begins to smile and shed tears at the same time.)

Violet: What are you thinking, Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm thinking that my life as a super hero was one of the greatest times of my life. Despite it's hardships. (She then looks at an old video of Eileen as Birthday Girl, as she rampages through town.)

Violet: Eileen was something. Wasn't she?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, she was.

(Both Becky and Violet think back to the time when they both met Eileen and they begin to shed some tears.)

(Just then, Nadine, her oldest great-granddaughter, comes over to both of them.)

Nadine: Hey Great-Grandma. How are you doing today?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm doing well, thanks. So what's happening with you?

Nadine: Well, my husband and I are expecting our first child.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, congratulations.

Edwin: (Nadine's husband.) Hey Nadine, is this your great-grandma?

Nadine: Yep, this is her. She's the original Wordgirl.

Edwin: Wow, did Nadine tell you that she did some super hero work from the time she was 8 to about 14? That's how we met.

Nadine: That's right. I was battling some criminal and Edwin was in the wrong place, at the wrong time and he almost got killed.

Edwin: Nadine saved my life. My family and I had just moved to Fair City around that time too.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's not at all like how my husband and I got together. I would like to tell you about it, but it's a long story.

Edwin: Maybe you can tell us another time.

Nadine: Would you like to come to our house for dinner, one day?

Wordgirl/Becky: That would be great. Let me know when, Nadine.

Nadine: We will. I have to get to work now. See ya both later. (She then gives a kiss to her husband.) See ya, Edwin.

Edwin: Ok. (Hugs his wife and heads to his job.)

(Later that day, Violet and Becky return home and while Violet takes a nap, Becky goes to return to writing her book. And this chapter is going to be about the townsfolk.)

_My Life Story_

_By: Rebecca Botsford-McCallister_

_AKA Wordgirl_

_Chapter 5: Fair City Townsfolk_

_In this chapter, I'm going to talk about the people who's lives depended on Huggy and I to keep them and our town safe from the villains that used to rob them and threaten to take over the city. There were many and I can't talk about them all. But I will talk about a select few who I got to know very well. _

_One was the manager of the jewelry store, his name was Reginald. He was a very pompous man and was kind of rude to a lot of people, including myself. There were times he was grateful that I helped him when he was being robbed by one of my villains, and believe me, most of them had robbed him at one time or another. I think only Tobey, Victoria Best, and Mr. Big were the three villains that didn't rob him. _

_Later, years later, he had retired and sold his jewelry store and auctioned off the rest of his merchandise and then he went and bought Mr. Big's mansion. He lived for the rest of his life, in luxury. _

_Another one was the mayor of Fair City. There's a mayor now, but he's not like the one that was here when I was a child. The mayor in my time was a very nice man, not too bright, but kind. My mother and Tobey's mother used to work for him. He worked in City Hall, which was also a major target with the villains, especially Mr. Big, Chuck, and Tobey. Mr. Big wanted to buy it and then, live in it, which he succeeded once. And Tobey and Chuck wanted to crush it with either a robot or a giant sandwich press. The mayor's time in office ended when I was in my twenties. And I'm not sure what became of him after that. _

_Another townsperson was Dave, the owner of the Copy Shop and the boss of Lady Redundant Woman. He was a very nice guy and he always seemed to treat Beatrice with a lot of respect and kindness, despite her dislike and jealousy of him. Dave was so nice that he had walked Beatrice down the aisle at her wedding when her own father had refused to do so. He had never fired her, no matter how many times she was arrested. Most bosses would've fired her from the first offense, but he believed that people should be given chances to change and he made a very good decision because once he retired from his job, he gave ownership of the shop to Lady Redundant Woman, saying that she deserved it, due to her years of dedication. The shop is now owned by Caroline Ming, Lady Redundant Woman's youngest granddaughter, after her mother, Rebecca Ming, Lady Redundant Woman's daughter, retired. Caroline's own daughter, Rachel, who's 21, is now interested in taking over the Copy Shop. As for Dave, his children and grandchildren are now owners for another copy shop in a town in Florida. _

_Another was the owner of ths grocery store, which was another major target for the villains, especially Dr. Two-Brains. He wasn't too bright either, but he was very nice and always eagered to hire people, any person, even the villains, while they robbed him. He retired when I was in my early twenties and he died like ten years after that. _

_Another townsperson was Ms. Dewey, the head librarian at the city library. Not too many villains tried to rob it, but many tried to crush it, including Tobey. Dr. Two-Brains had once turned it into cheese. Ms. Dewey once had an assistant named, Milt. He was kind of a jerk and very arrogant and he was always waiting for me to have overdue I went to work for the library, he really hated it when I worked there, even if it was for a short time. And he really hated it when I brought my two oldest kids there. Anyway, Ms. Dewey finally retired a little after I had quit working there so I could work at the Wordgirl Museum Library and Milt had finally taken over as head librarian. I think Milt worked there until he retired at age 70. _

_Another townsperson I got to know well, was the Warden at the city jail, where all the villains had been to at one time or another. He was a very interesting man and he was very nice, but tough. He wasn't too bright either but he was honest and always kept his word. His favorite thing to say was "I'll eat my hat". And on several occasions, he actually did. The one villain he kept in jail the most was Amazing Rope Guy. _

_The Warden retired when I was in my mid-twenties and went to live in a fishing town, which was his favorite activity. _

_The next few townspeople were some of my teachers from Woodview Elementary school. One was Mr. Dudley. Very good teacher and very smart, but sometimes acted immature. He once took us to a Candy Factory and he also helped to put on a play, "Romeo and Juliet", where Violet played Juliet and Hunter Throbheart played Romeo. Scoops was the Orchard Wall and I was Violet's understudy. Another teacher was Ms. Davis. She was a kind teacher too, but she seemed very distracted a lot, especially on Valentine's Day when Victoria was still one of my enemies and she had stolen Valentines from everyone, including Ms. Davis. Another teacher was Ms. Champlain. She wasn't a teacher at the school, but she was my art teacher and she was also an adult education teacher. I was one of her students, so was Violet. Butcher was one of her adult education students. She was a very nice teacher and she loved art as much as Violet does. The last of my teachers was Ms. Ripley. She was the PE teacher and was also our Scout Troop leader. She was very nice and fair and was very athletic and loved sports. Those were my teachers. They all had their strengths and weaknesses but they all did a very good job with me and my fellow students, Violet, Scoops, Victoria, Tobey, Eileen, Eugene, Emma, and many others. We all owe them for teaching us everything they knew and for helping us learn about our world. _

_The very last townsperson I need to mention was the most important of them all and most people, including myself, found him to be really annoying. But I had come to appreciate all that he's done. He may have seemed like the simple goofball to many. I'm talking of course about the man who ran around and yelled 'Help!' and always got lost on trying to find the police station. And he made many mistakes with that. Like once he thought one of Doc's henchmen was a police officer. Then once he ran into Mr. Big's office and thought it was the police station and ended up becoming a prisoner of Mr. Big. The thing about him was that he always seemed to know where I was, whether or not I was Wordgirl. He lived across the street from my parents' house. The one time I felt bad for him was when Miss Power grabbed him by the collar and bullied him into giving her information. I was scared that she would hurt him or something. I told her that, no matter how annoying he is, he was always very helpful in letting me know what's going on. I really thank him for that and I wish I could tell him that. I was told that he had died at the age of 87. I was told that he had a heart attack or something. Anyway, that's all I can say about the man only know to me as "The Help Guy". _

_Well, this is all I have to say about the townsfolk of Fair City and like I said, this is only a minor few. I had come into contact with many other people as well, from every walk of life and they all were important to me and to this town's history. _

(Becky concludes this chapter of her book and she goes to read what she has written so far.)

(When she goes into the kitchen to get a snack, she sees Violet there as well.)

Violet: Hey Becky, how's the book coming?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's going great, thanks. (She then sees Violet looking ill.) Violet, what's wrong? You don't look so good.

Violet: I'm not feeling too well. After I finished my nap and I got up, I started feeling sick. I'm going to the doctor tomorrow to find out what's wrong.

Wordgirl/Becky: Let's hope it's nothing serious.

Violet: Yeah, I hope it's nothing serious either.

Wordgirl/Becky: Here, I'll fix you some tea.

Violet: Thanks.

(Later, Becky and Violet sit together and drink some tea as they continue to think about things and Becky looks at her friend and she hopes that she isn't going to suddenly loose her best friend and she begins to shed some tears, just thinking about the idea.)

Violet: Becky, what's wrong?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was just thinking.

Violet: Ok.

The End…for now

The Story will continue…


	7. Chapter 7

Wordgirl's Life Story Series

Part 7: Second to Last Chapter

(Becky is sitting with her friend, Violet in the doctor's office.)

Doctor #1: Well, according to the tests we had run on you, Mrs. Ming, it shows that you have heart disease and it's too advanced to do anything about it and getting a heart transplant at your age will not be a safe option. But since your diet seems to be healthy, I say you have about five to six years to live.

Violet: I see. Thanks for telling me.

Doctor #1: I'm sorry.

(Violet and Becky both leave the doctor's office together, without saying anything until they get to Violet's car.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry to hear about this, Violet.

Violet: Thanks. It's just the way my mother died and my father. They both had some kind of heart disease. I guess it was by time that I did too. My mother and I were vegetarians and we tried our best to live healthy lives. But I guess anyone can get heart disease, no matter how healthy they are.

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe in your case it's hereditary, like Victoria's breast cancer was. She got it from her mother, who got it from her mother.

Violet: Yeah, I know. I just didn't want to believe it would happen to me.

Wordgirl/Becky: I can't say I understand because I've never inherited an illness from my birth parents but I've been in many situations where I thought I would die. I almost died from exposure to Lexonite when Miss Power's sister threw that piece of pure Lexonite at me. It was more potent than previously because it wasn't exposed to Earth's atmosphere. And the reason Stephanie wasn't affected was because she has Tobey's Earthling DNA and that protected her.

(They arrive home and Violet goes to lay down.)

Violet: Becky, you'll always be my best friend.

Wordgirl/Becky: And you will always be mine. (She then goes to hug her best friend.) And Violet, I'll always be here for you, if you need anything.

Violet: Thanks. I'm just going to take a nap now.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll be in the living room, working on the second to last chapter of my book, if you need anything.

Violet: Ok, thanks.

(Becky leaves the room as Violet lays down to sleep and she heads to the living room to continue writing her book on her life story.)

_My Life Story_

_By: Rebecca Botsford-McCallister_

_AKA Wordgirl_

_Chapter 6: My Children_

_Stephanie, Teddy, and Charlene_

_This next chapter is one that is personal to me. I'm going to talk about three of the most important people in my life. I'm talking, of course, about my three children, Stephanie, Teddy, and Charlene._

_Stephanie McCallister-Guy, my eldest child was born when I was 22 years old. I found out that I was pregnant with her like two weeks after Tobey and I got married, she must've been conceived during our honeymoon, like two days after our wedding. Anyway, when Tobey and I found out that we were having her like two weeks after our wedding, we were so excited. We then told everyone and they were all just as excited as we were. And not just my family and close friends, but my former enemies as well. On the day she was born, just before her birth and after my friends had come to visit us, four of my former enemies came to visit. Two of them had their own child with them. And even though they used to battle me all the time, I felt safe around them, like I actually always felt. They helped me get through my painful contractions and after she was born, they all came to see and to welcome her. And one of the last people to meet her on the day she was born was Granny May. She was a patient of the hospital as well and she came to see us, despite the fact that she was sick herself. And she saw Stephanie as if she were one of her own grandchildren or great-grandchildren. My daughter's full birth name is Stephanie May McCallister. She was named after two of my former enemies. Dr. Two-Brains and Granny May. And she became best friends with the daughter of Doc and Lady Redundant Woman, despite the fact that their daughter was three years older. She seemed to like being around my former villains. One former villain she particularly seemed to find enjoyable to be around was the Whammer. I'm guessing his personality was what drew her to him. If you are asking, yes, Stephanie did inherit my powers and she was the only one of my children to do so and she became a second generation Wordgirl and she even had a sidekick of her own, my former, late sidekick's son, BJ. She had no villains of her own, she just battled some of former villains, that were still, at the time, committing crimes, along with some common criminals. Then after awhile, Stephanie had decided to go into retirement after the last of my villains had quit committing crimes. She later married a young man named, Matthew Guy, who's the stepson of another former villain of mine, Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy. They soon had two children of their own, Molly and Joshua. Like Stephanie and I, Molly had also inherited my Wordgirl powers and became the third Wordgirl. Molly soon got married and had a daughter of her own, Nadine, the fourth Wordgirl. And Joshua had gotten married and he now has son named Mack. Mack is destined to take over the sandwich shop that was first opened by Chuck and his brother, Brent and has been passed down from Chuck to Matthew to Joshua and soon, to Mack. Nadine is now 27, married, and she is now expecting her first child. Mack is now 19 and attending college. Stephanie and her husband, Matthew are now living with my son and his wife. Stephanie is now 70 years old. _

_My second child is my son, Teddy McCallister. He was born when I was 23½ and he was conceived like less then a year after Stephanie was born. He was named after his father, grandfather, and great-grandfather. His full name is Theodore McCallister the 4__th__, but we called him 'Teddy'. He had developed the love of building robots, just like his father, Tobey, but he never made any that were as large or did he build any that were sent to destroy the city. I had made a rule that he wasn't allowed to make robots for the same reasons his father did and I'm guessing that he listened. The only times he made robots for combat reasons was when he and his father built them together and that was to help in a major battle with the siblings of Miss Power. When I used to see Tobey and Teddy building robots together, it made me smile to see the man who I used to battle, when we were young children, share his passion with our only son. Unlike his sister, Stephanie, Teddy didn't inherit any of my powers. And like Stephanie, Teddy became friends with some of my former villains also. Teddy soon married Holly Ming, the daughter of my best friends, Scoops and Violet and he went to work with Holly at the Art Gallery which was first owned by my best friend, Violet. They soon had two sons, Theodore the 5__th__ and Steven. _

_My third and final child is my daughter, Charlene McCallister-Markas. She was born when I was almost 32. And like Teddy, she also never inherited my powers. I named her after another former villain of mine, Chuck, the Sandwich Guy and she really cared for him and for many of my former villains. Her full name, at birth, is Charlene Claire McCallister. She was also named after my husband's mother, who was killed by my ex-boyfriend, in a 'car accident'. She had developed a love for animals and when she grew up and went to college, she began to study to become a veterinarian and that's what she still does now. She and her husband live in what used to be my Super Secret Spaceship Hideout when I was protecting the city as Wordgirl. When Butcher died, he had given her his Lil'Mittens 2 to care for. While her father and I were living on Lexicon, Charlene had married a man name Michael Markas and they had two sons as well, Owen and Charles. _

_So, these are my children. They make me proud to be a mom and from them, I now have six grandchildren, several great-grandchildren, and I soon will have a great-great grandchild. I know Tobey is proud as well and if he were still alive, I know he'll say that our children make him proud to be a dad. _

(After finishing this chapter of her book, Becky goes to check on her friend, Violet.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey Violet, how are you doing?

Violet: I'm doing fine, thanks Becky. I can really use some tea though.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll go and get some. If you want, you can read some of my book.

Violet: Thanks Becky. This book is really coming along well. How many chapters do you have left?

Wordgirl/Becky: One major one left. I'm hoping that it'll be the greatest of my chapters.

Violet: I'm sure your whole book will be a great seller. Becky, I have some arthritis in my hand, but would you like for me to do the art work for your book?

Wordgirl/Becky: If you wish to. But I don't want to burden you with this.

Violet: It won't be a burden. Just think of it as a gift from me to you for being the great friend that you are. For being here with me, in my final years.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Violet. It'll be a legacy that we worked on together. And I promise that you will have recognition in helping me with this book.

Violet: Thanks Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: In the last page, I will make my many thanks to those who helped to make this book possible.

(Later, Becky and Violet go to have tea and talk about the past.)

The End…for now.

Still more to come…


	8. Chapter 8

Wordgirl's Life Story

Part 8: The Most Important Chapter

(Three years later, Becky and Violet are spending time with both of Violet's only surviving children, Liam and Holly, along with their spouses.)

Liam: (He is now aged 76 and so is his wife, Rebecca.) So, Mom, how are you doing?

Violet: I'm doing ok. Becky always seems to keep my spirits up and she is always there to help me out and stuff.

Rebecca: She used to be this helpful for my parents too. I really miss my mom and dad.

Liam: I know, Becca. I miss my dad and my brother, Tommy as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: I felt the same way when I learned that my brother, TJ had died. Plus the fact that he was younger than me. It makes me feel guilty that he died before I do.

Holly: I guess that's the way it works sometimes, Mrs. McCallister.

Teddy: So Mom, how is that book coming?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's coming along fine. I have just one more person to write about and then I'll have just one more chapter and then I'll be finished.

Holly: So, who is going to be the subject of this chapter?

Wordgirl/Becky: The one being who is the most important being in the Universe to me. Not my best friends, not your father, not even you kids.

Teddy: Is it about Capt. Huggyface?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. If it weren't for him…(She then trails off and becomes upset, thinking about her former sidekick who lost his life from a so-called "superhero" while defending her.)

(Becky and Violet finish up dinner with Liam, Rebecca, Holly, and Teddy and head home.)

Violet: Becky, I know how much Huggy meant to you and how he died was tragic. But he sacrificed his own safety and life to protect and help you. That's true friendship and loyalty.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. I just feel guilty that he died because of me.

Violet: He saved your life, Becky. You would've been killed instead.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm just know that I'll try to make this chapter as great or even better than the rest. I want his memory to live forever.

(After heading home, Violet goes to make some tea for her and Becky, and after they share some tea together, Violet heads to take a nap as Becky heads to write more of her story.)

_My Life Story_

_By: Rebecca Botsford-McCallister_

_AKA Wordgirl_

_Chapter 7: Capt. Huggyface aka Bob, the Monkey_

_This chapter of my story was saved for last for a reason because after talking about my planet, Earth family, best friends, villains, townsfolk, and children, I can't forget about the one being who is most important to me and this being wasn't human at all. He was in fact my sidekick and fellow Lexiconian, Capt. Huggyface, also known as, Bob, the Monkey. _

_Like me, Huggy was also born on Lexicon, though he was much older than I am. I say he was about 10 or 15 years older. Anyway, he was also part of Lexicon's Monkey Space Pilot program, which is still going strong. He was only a Captain at the time when I crawled aboard a ship he was scheduled to fly that day on Lexicon. I wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, but I'm sure crash-landing on Earth with a one year old wasn't it. Anyway, he was the best Space Monkey Pilot on Lexicon because, even though our ship was slightly damaged, we landed safely, without any injuries. He then carried me around in his little, hairy, monkey arms until we were discovered by my Earth parents, the Botsfords, where they adopted us and they named me 'Becky' and they named him 'Bob'. From the time I discovered my super powers to about the age of 8 or 9, Huggy would help me learn to control my powers and test me on my vocabulary skills. And he was the one who insisted that we keep our identities secret, and when I was younger, I agreed to honor this decision. When we started our super hero careers as Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface, I realized why he insisted that we keep our identities secret. That our enemies could use that knowledge and bring harm to our friends and family. As I got older, I very gradually began to tell people my secret and he seemed to be ok with it after awhile. When I decided to change the look of my uniform, he was very nervous about it and said to be careful. _

_He taught me a lot of things, throughout the years. He is and will always be my best friend. He was always there to asist me either in battle or just to help me feel better when I was sad about something. I learned everything about being a super hero from him. He was very smart and full of wisdom and knowledge. _

_When I turned 18 and had decided to go to live on Lexicon for a few years, he came with Tobey and I. But when we returned two years later, only Tobey and I came home. Huggy had stayed behind to be with his family, who he had missed being with since living on Earth with me for the past 7 or 8 years. He even had a girlfriend, name Lillybud. After I married Tobey, Huggy and Lillybud became mates themselves. And a little before the birth of my son, Huggy and Lillybud had twin monkeys themselves, named BJ and Honeylou. BJ would soon become my daughter, Stephanie's sidekick when she became the new Wordgirl, after I semi-retired. _

_Many, many years later, Huggy and Lillybud, along with Honeylou came to live on Earth again. I think Huggy just missed our companionship and friendship. Who can blame him? I missed it as well. From then on, we were always together again. Later, BJ and Honeylou went to live back on Lexicon, after my daughter, Stephanie got married to Matthew. _

_Then one, faithful day, I had decided to attend my first ever super hero convention. I've never been to one before that and was always curious about them. My villains have gone to villain conventions all the time and that made me want to go to super hero conventions. So, the one and only time I went to one was when Huggy, Stephanie, and I went to one. When we arrived, it wasn't what I expected. The heros weren't as nice to me as I thought they would be. In fact, two of them, Capt. Justice and the Masked Hero were the meanest of them all, that it made me question, if these two were really heros. Anyway, they had decided that they wanted to threaten me with Lexonite weapons and Huggy came to help defend me and Capt. Justice had threw him away as hard as he could, using his super strength and killed him in an instant. He had died saving my life and I know he did it because he cared for me, but I still feel guilty about that and I probably always will until the day I die, myself. _

_Capt. Huggyface will always be my best friend for all eternity and no one from Earth, Lexicon, or any world, human or non-human would ever come between our friendship or partnership either. He is the best sidekick I could ever ask for and sometimes, I felt that I didn't deserve such a great friend. I mean, there were times that I would leave him after a battle and he would have to take the bus home. And there were times that I insulted him in front of some of our villains. I was a horrible friend sometimes, but he stuck by me throughout the whole time. I am thankful for that and I will never forget everything he taught me. He was so intelligent and smart and wise. _

_A great friend, companion, and sidekick, that was Capt. Huggyface aka, Bob, the Monkey. I love you so much, Huggy. You are my one truest friend in the whole Universe. _

(After ending this chapter of her book, Becky goes to read what she has and she begins to cry a little.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She sees Violet in the living room, drawing something.) Hey Violet, I'm going to go out for a moment. I'll be back as soon as I can and call me if you need anything.

Violet: Will do, Becky. I'm just finishing up here with these illustrations for your book and when you come back, I want to show them to you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Violet. I'm happy that you decided to help me out with that. And whatever you draw will be a masterpiece.

Violet: Thanks Becky.

(Becky then heads for the cemetery and she heads over to the grave of Capt. Huggyface and lays some flowers down upon it and then steps back and stands there awhile.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, I'm so grateful for you. If it weren't for you, I don't know what would've happened to me. I know I shouldn't feel guilty for what happened, but I'm so sorry that your life ended so violently and so soon like that. I'll never forget you, Huggy. I love you, Buddy.

(Becky heads home and goes to look at the drawings Violet had drew for her book.)

Violet: So, what do you think?

Wordgirl/Becky: Violet, you are an art master. These are perfect. Thanks again.

Violet: No problem. (She then gets up again and heads to her room.) I'm going to lie down again. I'm starting to feel somewhat light-headed and dizzy.

Wordgirl/Becky: Why don't you spend the rest of the day in bed and I'll take care of you as best I can?

Violet: Thanks Becky, but we both know what's wrong with me.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know. I just want to do my best at keeping you as healthy as possible.

Violet: I know.

(Throughout the remaining part of the day, Becky tends to Violet's needs as best she can.)

(Becky also reads her still incomplete life story to Violet.)

The End…more to come

It all ends next…


	9. Chapter 9

Wordgirl's Life Story Series

Part 9: It All Ends Here

(Becky is visiting the home of her great-granddaughter, Nadine, who is now new mother herself with two children of her own. A daughter, Janella, who's now 2½ and a son, Kurt, who's 7mons old.)

(Janella, had inherited superpowers and she will become the 5th Wordgirl.)

Janella: Hi Great-Great Grandma. Look at what I can do. (She floats in mid air and picks up a heavy lamp.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I see that. Very good, Janella.

Nadine: She's pretty strong, Great-Grandma.

Wordgirl/Becky: I can see that. You have to promise that you teach her to use her powers for good and not evil.

Nadine: I will. She could be the 5th Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: That will be a site to see. If only both of your great grandfathers were here to see this.

Nadine: I guess. Grandma told me all about them both. Did you hear that Mack is married now?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I'm sorry that I couldn't make it to the wedding.

Nadine: Mack understood why you couldn't come. Your friend is sick and you wanted to help her out and all. I also want to tell you that Mack and his wife, Maria are now expecting their first baby.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's very good to hear. (She looks at her watch and goes to stand up.) Well, I have to get going.

Nadine: Great Grandma, if you ever need a place to stay, Edwin and I are more than happy to let you stay with us.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks, Nadine.

(Becky heads home to make lunch for her and Violet.)

Violet: (She hears Becky in the kitchen.) Hey Becky. How was your visit with Nadine?

Wordgirl/Becky: It was great. She told me that Mack is married and that he and his wife are now expecting.

Violet: I love hearing about things like that.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yep, so do I. Janella has my powers and she wants to become the 5th Wordgirl.

Violet: I would love to see all five of you together. That would make a great picture.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, it would. I only wish Tobey were alive to see that.

Violet: Becky, he may be gone but his spirit is still here. He sees everything that we see and he knows about his great-great granddaughter becoming the 5th Wordgirl.

(Later after lunch, Violet goes to read in her room as Becky goes to write the final chapter of her book.)

_My Life Story_

_By: Rebecca Botsford-McCallister_

_AKA Wordgirl_

_Chapter 8: My Dedications_

_I want to take this time to write about who I am dedicating this book to. I know most people put their dedications in the front of their books and don't take time to write more than the names of the people they appreciate and who made their books special. But I am going to write a whole chapter on who I dedicate this book to. _

_First, I want to dedicate this book to my home planet of Lexicon. If it wasn't for my birth family on Lexicon, I wouldn't be here to write this book. I may not have lived there my whole life, but this beautiful planet is a part of who I am. _

_Second, I want to dedicate this book to my Earth family, the Botsfords. Tim, Sally, TJ, and Bampy. You all gave me a real family and treated me as if I was biologically yours. _

_Third, I want to dedicate this book to my two dearest friends in the world, Todd "Scoops" Ming and his wife, Violet Heaslip-Ming. They are the most dedicated friends I could ever ask for and, especially Violet, I will always cherish your friendship. _

_Fourth, I want to dedicate this book to my villains. Butcher, Dr. Two-Brains, Granny May, Tobey, Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy, The Energy Monster, Mr. Big and Leslie, Eileen, the Birthday Girl, Amazing Rope Guy, The Whammer, Glen Furlblam, The Coach, Lady Redundant Woman, the Masked Meat Marauder, Timmy Timbo, Big Left-Hand Guy, Ms. Question, Seymore Smooth, Steve McClean, Nocan, Invisi-Bill, Kid Potato, Victoria Best, Capt. Tangent, Hal Hardbargen, The Learnerer, and Miss Power. Even though I had battled each and every one of you and we had been enemies, you all are as important in my life as anyone, some, like my beloved husband, Tobey, are even more so. I have never hated any of you. And in the end, I'm glad that we became friends. You all will always be in my heart._

_Fifth, I want to dedicate this book to the citizens of Fair City. You all gave me the determination to continue to fight the good fight. There are so many of you that I can't name you all. But I want to thank you for letting Huggy and I come into your lives and helping you when you need it. Whether it's battling a villain or helping you with your vocabulary. _

_Sixth, I want to dedicate this book to my three children, Stephanie, Teddy, and Charlene. You three make me proud to be a mother and now you all have given me grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and now, great-great grandchildren. And I know your families will continue to grow and prosper, even after I'm gone from this world. And I know that there will always be a Wordgirl. Whether her name is Becky, Stephanie, Molly, Nadine, or Janella._

_And finally, I want to dedicate this book to Capt. Huggyface. I saved this dedication for last because it's best to save the best for last. Capt. Huggyface will always be a part of me as I'm always a part of him. If it weren't for him, I would be a nobody or would I have the dedication to keep going. I will always dedicate my life to him. _

_With these dedications, I hope future generations read this book and learn what a great town we have. A town where the super hero and her sidekick battle villains and teach anyone vocabulary skills. _

_The End_

_Written by: Becky Botsford-McCallister_

_Illustrations by: Violet Heaslip-Ming_

(After Becky finishes her final chapter of her book, she goes to share it with Violet, who then gives her the pictures she drew to be a part of the book.)

(Two months later, Becky is sitting in the publisher's office and has been told that her book will become a bestseller and after her book is published, she donates one to the Wordgirl Museum Library, one to Woodview Elementary Library, one to the City Library, and one to the Wordgirl Museum itself to be displayed, but not read.)

(Later at the book store, Becky and Violet are there as people wait in line to have her sign her book.)

(Many citizens, including families of some of their deceased classmates are there as well.)

(And the money she makes goes to help Woodview Elementary School, which was in danger of being closed due to lack of funds to maintain the building.)

(Three years later, Violet is on permanent bedrest, due to her lack of strength, due to her illness.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She comes in with some tea for her friend.) Here's some tea.

Violet: (With a weak tone of voice.) Thanks Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: How are you doing?

Violet: I'm fine because my best friend is here. You being here keeps my spirits up.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks.

Violet: So how are the sales going on your book?

Wordgirl/Becky: They are still selling like hot cakes.

Violet: You wrote a best seller that's going to last longer than us and our children. And so forth. If you could change anything about your life, what would it had been?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, maybe I would've told you that I was Wordgirl when we were ten instead of when we were 12. Like when you told me that you were "The Framer" I should've just told you that I'm Wordgirl. We could've been a great fighting trio. You, Me, and Huggy.

Violet: That would've been great. If I could've changed my life…I don't know. I think my life is pretty much the way I wanted it to be. I guess Todd and I could've waited to experience love and parenting after we got married.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know. I think you both were great parents at 16 years old. Tommy became a great man because of his loving parents.

Violet: Thanks. Becky, can you read to me your dedication chapter?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. (As Becky reads to her best friend, she doesn't notices as her friend's eyes begin to close forever, until.) The End… How was that? Violet? (She then sees that her friend's eyes are closed and she picks up her friend's hand and it's cold to the touch. She then begins to panic and checks her pulse.) VIOLET! (She then realizes that her best friend had just died and she sits there and cries.) I love you, Violet. You're not only my best friend, but you're like my sister.

(A few days later, after the funeral for Violet, and after Violet's two remaining children and their families head home, Becky is still standing there, looking at the tombstone. It reads, RIP Violet Heaslip-Ming. Loving Mother and Friend.)

(Becky then places flowers on the grave, stands there for a few more minutes.)

Nadine: Great Grandma, it's time to go now.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll be right behind you, Nadine. Well Violet, this is it. You and I are always going to be best friends and now you're with Todd and Tommy, as well as your parents. Let everyone know that I miss them all and someday, I'll be joining you all as well. I don't know when though. (As she walks through the cemetery, she notices that she sees graves for Eugene May and his wife, Emma and prays for them as well.)

(Several weeks have gone by and Becky is now living with her great granddaughter, Nadine and her family.)

Janella: Great-Great Grandma, look at me. (She goes flying around the room with super speed.)

Wordgirl/Becky: My, you're as fast as I was, maybe even faster.

Janella: Thanks. Mommy is teaching me to become a super hero. Just like she was. Grandma was too. And so was Great Grandma. And so were you.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. (She then begins to feel somewhat sick.)

Janella: Mommy, Great-Great Grandma isn't looking too good.

Nadine: Why don't you go and lie down?

Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds like a good idea. (Nadine helps her up and she walks to her room and lies down for awhile.)

(The next day, Becky goes to see her doctor and she finds out that, like her friend, Violet, she too has a weak heart and she won't last more than two years, if that.)

(That next year, Becky is now on permanent bedrest and she spends most of her time looking at scrapbooks and photo albums.)

(She flips through the pages and sees everyone she's ever known. Friends, family, villains, townspeople, her sidekick and she smiles at everything she's done over the past 89 years. With her tenth year being, what Victoria would say, The Best.)

Janella: (Who's now, 6, comes in and sits with her.) Are those everyone you knew?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. That's your great-great grandfather, Tobey. And that's your other great-great grandfather, Chuck.

Janella: He's got a sandwich for a head. That's neat.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, he wasn't the only one to have one you know. His brother, Brent had one too. And I think their mother did too. She is one of your great-great-great grandparents.

(They go through the photo album, talking about all the different pictures of all the people Becky knew.)

(At the age of 100, Becky is laying on her bed, dying from a weak heart.)

(As she dies, her life flashes before her eyes and she sees every person, event, and memory in her life.)

(Becky Botsford-McCallister aka Wordgirl the 1st dies, in the company of her children, grandchildren, great grandchildren, and great-great grandchildren.)

(At her funeral, they and the families of her friends are all present as they bid her farewell forever.)

(Her tombstone reads, Here Lies Rebecca Botsford-McCallister AKA Wordgirl the 1st. Loving Mother and Superhero, "WORD UP!")

Stephanie: You know, Mom may be gone from this world forever, but her legacy will live on forever.

Teddy: Along with the legacies of everyone else that Mom knew and loved. Including Dad.

Charlene: We are also part of her legacy. Us, our kids, our grandkids, etc.

(Her three children leave the cemetery after the rest of the mourners do.)

(As her spirit awakens in the afterlife, she is now surrounded by those who had died before her, including family, friends, former villains, etc and they are all now reunited and are able to spend eternity together forever.)

The End Forever!


End file.
